Naruto: The Shinobi Tamer
by Dark-Magician-41
Summary: A narutodigimon story unlike you have every seen before. Starts where the original story starts. NarutoHarum, your choice! Dead and up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

"You know what I've never seen? (Looks around at the audience waiting for an answer) A Naruto/Digimon crossover, at least not the way I'm doing it. Not ONLY will this consist of the Shinobi world (Naruto's home) and the digital world (his digimon partner's home) but also another world without ninja's similar to our's called the tamer world. Also this will also have, Naruto/harem, bur only about four or five girls in it. I've got three of them in the bag right now but the others are up to you dear reader. Now lets the show BEGAIN!"

"As per the rules go, I do not own Naruto, Yugioh, magic the gathering, Megaman: NT Warrior, or Digimon Season 3: English version AKA tamer season."

The Shinobi Tamer!

Chapter 1

The way of the Tamer and the Shinobi

Naruto Uzumaki sat down in one of the few places the he could just get away from the world if he needed to. On top of the roof of the Shinobi academy he sat their quietly wondering what had gone wrong. Sighing he said, supposedly to himself, "How could I make a single Bunshin no Jutsu with out it looking sickly." Then to his right a figure quickly faded in next to him.

It was a light orange fox that was almost six feet tall with a white under belly, paws, tail tip and ear tips, plus a red stripe running from her shoulder to her wrists. Two pairs of red tadpole shaped tattoos, on one pair each knee going around in a circle, and crimson gauntlets with a strange spiral symbol surrounded by a strange language surrounding it in a circle.

"You know," The fox started, "That it may unfortunately be a problem dealing with your tenet, remember." Naruto sighed again before turning to the orange kitsune. "I know that renamon, I just was wishing that it wasn't today of all days." Instantly a voice that sounded like a young woman's spoke into their minds. "_Sorry Naru-kun, but I couldn't keep my chakra form inter fearing with yours today. It's my… Time of the month._" Naruto felt his tenet Kyuubi no Kitsune blush at saying that while also feeling his own face heat up.

After a while, after the blond haired boy calmed down a bit before renamon began talking again. "You do know that you can take it next year, right?" Naruto was about to answer before Rena lifted her head a bit, looking towards the doors that lead inside the school. "You have company, partner." Instantly renamon disappeared and Naruto went back to looking at the sunset with his feet hanging off the side. The double doors behind his opened up as one of Naruto's teachers, Mizuki, walked over to his with a sad smile on his face. "I'm sorry that you didn't pass again, Naruto." '_Bullshit._" Both Naruto and Kyuubi thought.

Out side Naruto looked like he was the saddest boy around, but inside he was tensing up because of Mizuki's kindness. Only about four teachers truly ever treated him kindness, three of them being from other countries. The only one from Konoha was Iruka, a teacher who didn't hate him for being Kyuubi's jailer, also the only one who tried to help him pass the test last time. Keeping up his mask of stupidity he listened to what Mizuki had to say.

A few minuets later he was rushing home on the roof tops to gather some things for the task Mizuki gave him that will "Help him pass" the exit exam. Renamon ran beside him as he headed strait for his apartment/house. "You do know that this is just another trap to kill you, again." With his tenth sigh of the day Naruto began to explain his madness. "It's simple really, there may not BE a next time for me do take the exit exam if someone else judges besides Iruka. Anyway, both teachers will come after me because Iruka knows almost ALL of my hiding spots here, and Mizuki will follow him to find me." "_So, the kit can think ahead, I'm impressed._" The demon kitsune joked.

Soon they got to Naruto's house and jumped down at the door of the old, seemingly broken down apartment/house. Unlocking the special door they walked into a house that was a complete 180 inside. The furniture inside was like that of every living room on the planet, complete with Television, a couch, chairs and other miscellaneous items. Rushing up the stairs leading to the three bedrooms and single bathroom in the upper floor, and into a fully furnished room that had posters and pictures dealing with his favorite mangas.

Running to his closet he quickly changed out of his orange "Here I am, please kill me!" jump suit and into a better suited outfit. Black pants with a strip going down each leg, the left stripe a dark orange, the right a deep red. His black under shirt was replaced with a crimson muscle t-shirt showing off his hidden six-pack abs, while a special black jacket with loose sleeves and at least eight pockets, four on the out side, four on the inside. He put on a forearm guard on his right arm while on his left a special devise was placed on it. It covered all most of his forearm except an inch from the elbow and had an indention in it for something along with a slot on the side near the wrist.

Going over to the desk in his room, he grab a roll of black bandages before wrapping it around his right thigh and strapping a pouch full of kunai on top of them. Grabbing a belt on top of the dresser near his bed, that had a few other pouches along with a special deck box and another pouch that was filled with something. Grabbing extra kunai and shuriken along with some exploding notes, he placed them in separate pockets before placing one extra kunai in a special launcher that was between his skin and the fore arm plating.

After checking too see if every thing was ready, the last item he grabbed was his D-power, which was deep crimson with an orange border around the screen and orange buttons too, and instead of a clip to hang off of a belt loop it had an interface on top. Placing it in the only pocket with out kunai, shuriken, and explosive notes, the bottom, outside right pocket. After checking to see that everything was good and ready Naruto nodded to renamon before they took off towards the Hokage's mansion.

An hour later they finally got to the storage room of the Hokage's mansion, Naruto was trying to pick the lock that was on the door but the going was a little slow. Renamon, who didn't like it one bit, kept watch while her partner did his thing. Just after Naruto finally got it done but unfortunately the Hokage came at that exact moment. "Who are you kitsune and what are you doing at my house, Naruto?"

Thinking fast he did his, supposedly, first original jutsu, "Oiroke no Jutsu!" was the cry that spread thru out the Hokage's mansion. In a burst of white smoke, Naruto's form was changed from a young boy to a busty young, about twenty-year-old, woman with two long pigtails, and small whips of white smoke covering the essential parts that were nicely proportioned. A huge stream of blood burst from Sarutobi's nose making him fly like a rocket towards a near by wall knocking him out cold.

Shaking her head, renamon walked into the storage room she began their search for the forbidden seals. Inside, digimon and tamer were having a little trouble finding the scroll. With a low growl Rena said, "Where is it?" Naruto just shrugged his shoulders while searching the bottom row of scrolls. A few seconds later, "Yatta!" Naruto found the scroll and, using some near by twine, tied it behind his back before walking towards one of the many shadows in the room with renamon. With his back to renamon, said digimon put her paws/hands on his shoulders and shadow teleported away from their.

On a near a roof top someone was not very happy. "Damn it all, where is he?" He whispered to himself in a low growl. He saw his scapegoat go into the mansion after he was able to put of a powerful genjutsu to keep a large number of the guards asleep for a while but he knew that if the boy was not fast enough he may get caught and set his plans back about another year. But if the boy did get caught, well, at least part of his plan would work.

A mile away from Konoha in a part of the forest that was cleared with a small old warehouse, the tamer/digimon duo appeared in one of the many shadows around the warehouse. Sitting down Naruto got to work opening the scroll and looked at the first jutsu. "Let's see the first one is, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! That's my worst jutsu!" With a groan he slaps his forehead and fell backwards onto his back. Renamon, amused with her tamers antics, picked up the scroll and looked thru it. "It seems like this takes more chakra then a regular Bunshin, This could work to your advantage." Quickly sitting up the fox-boy said, along with Kyuubi, "_That true?_"

Nodding her head renamon sat the scroll down on the ground, unrolling it some more. "Any there are many more that need a hell of a lot of chakra to even form, let a lone maintain. I can understand why these are forbidden." Folding his arm, eyes closed and his head nodding sagely, Naruto started to speak, "If I learn, even a few of these I could I be one of the few people who can do them." Clenching his right fist beside his head with a determined gleam in his eye Naruto cried out, "Let the training begin!"

"_Hold it Naruto,_" Kyuubi begin stating to her slumlord, "_You may be able to only learn one, two techniques tops. Better scan the others into your D-top._" Rolling the sleeve of his left arm whiskers replied with a, "Good idea," revealing his dark-red/orange D-top. Grabbing his D-power, he placed it in the depression for his D-power that had the left side jutting out a bit to allow him to slice cards into it. A D-top is a special devise that, if used in combination with a D-power, can increase a D-powers abilities almost ten-folds.

A regular D-power can only, modify a tamer's digimon thru special cards, analyze digimon, act as a compass, evolve digimon, Biomerge with a digimon, form a weapon when a hybrid card is used, Act as a buffer for a tamers emotion which can trigger certain events and that about it. But connected to a d-top, it can do much, MUCH, more. With a D-power acting like a memory card/battery It can also scan items, such as books, and attacks while keep it logged into memory for later use, analyze a person power level in relevance to a digimon, and a nifty feature of using special computer chips to enhance a digimon's power.

But like all extra abilities, it comes with a price, the buffer used to dilute a tamers emotion and power to about 50 with only a D-power but with a D-top it is widened more so that it is only diluted about 25. While in some cases this may be a good things, but if more negative emotions are used then it can turn a digimon into its dark form lowering it's trust to it's tamer and also stop them from biomerging when they really need it the most. Thankfully for Naruto, he has two souls in his body, not one. Kyuubi can hold back the emotions that are needed to transform a digimon into its dark counter part.

While that was going on, over at the Hokage's tower their was chaos. Every ANBU was there waiting for Sarutobi's orders. "As you might already know, the forbidden scroll has been stolen." Every Shinobi there started to whisper amongst their selves, wondering who this happen. "It was Naruto who stole it, along with a strange kitsune." That got them even more riled up that the "Kyuubi boy" stole the forbidden scroll. "Retrieve the scroll but do NOT harm the boy. And, if possible bring in the kitsune for questioning."

As every one was leaving, the Sandaime stopped Iruka just before he went out. "Iruka I would like you to stay for a bit." Said teacher went over to the Hokage and stood before his desk wondering what he wanted. "Have you ever seen Naruto with any kitsunes, Iruka?" Shaking his head he said, "This is news to me hokage-sama." With A sigh he replied with, "Try to bring him back before the others okay?" Nodding his head, said person said, "Yes sir, hokage-sama," And in an instant disappeared to find his wayward students.

Back over to Naruto's gang half an hour later, said person was catching his breath with Renamon who was also working on a technique similar to the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.  
"That, was wild." Naruto panted as he sat on the ground with his hands on his knees. "Agree." Renamon said as she leaned on a near by wall catching her won breath. "_Do both of you want some of my chakra?_" "Yes." Both tired foxes said loudly. Soon both of them felt a LOT better as energy filled their body again. Soon renamon was but up to snuff and felt someone coming into the area.

"Someone's here." Was all she said before she disappeared back into the shadows. Keeping in his tired stance, Naruto waited for the person to come. Soon his teacher was there in a flash. "Oh, hi Iruka-sensei, sorry but I only learned one jutsu form this scroll," 'As well as a way for Kyuubi-chan to come out.' The response that he got for sentence was far from what he wanted. "Naruto no baka, Why did you steal the forbidden scroll!"

Rubbing the spot that his teacher hit, Naruto responded with, "Mizuki-sensei said that, if I learned one jutsu from this scroll you would let me pass the chunin exam." Iruka blinked-blinked a few times before he heard something. Pushing Naruto down, he covered him with his body as a HUGE shiriken came flying down from the tree top and pierced Iruka's back, right in the middle. "Good job Iruka, you found, Him!" Mizuki said as he appeared on a tree branch with another huge shuriken tied to his back.

Slowly getting up and facing the traitor keeping Naruto behind him, Iruka looked his fellow teacher pulling out the shuriken. "I understand now." Releasing his smirk Mizuki looked at Naruto, "Give me the scroll, boy." "No," Iruka said as he finally pulled the shuriken out of his back, "Don't even give him what he wants." "Why should he keep it," Mizuki said with a huge smirk on his face, "When he doesn't even know what he is?"

All three fox types began wondering what in the HELL he was talking about. "Don't you dare, Mizuki!" Iruka said. Ignoring the wounded teacher Mizuki's smirk just got bigger, "You were the one who destroyed Konoha twelve years ago!" Blink-blinking a few times Naruto played stupid and replied with, "What are you talking about; it was the Kyuubi who did that?" 'Even thou you weren't yourself.' "_Thank you, Naruto-kun._" Snorting a bit Mizuki went on with his little lecture, "That's it partly true. It was the Kyuubi that destroyed our _beloved _village. But the forth Hokage wasn't able to defeat it," 'No duh,' the three different kitsunes thought at the same time, "The forth sealed it up in a little baby barley even born. That baby was YOU NARUTO! YOU ARE THE NINE TAILED FOX!"

"NO HE IS NOT!" Iruka instantly has at Naruto's side throwing the giant shuriken at the traitor. But because he was too weak from the first shuriken in his back it didn't have enough speed too it and Mizuki was able to dodge it with ease moving to another branch near by. "Why are you protecting this demon Iruka? He killed your parents!" Smirking a little he reached for some kunai holding four in each of his hands. "But don't worry. THEY'LL BE ADVENGED ALONG WITH ALL OF THE OTHER PEOPLE THAT WERE KILLED BY HIM JUST BECAUSE HE COULD!"

Throwing the kunai he made a few seals before calling out, "KUNAI KAGE BUSHINE NO JUTSU!" In a poof of smoke the eight blades became over a hundred. Iruka appeared before Naruto to take the attack for his favorite student. "No," Naruto said softly, "Kyuubi-chan only killed," He looked up at the silver haired Shinobi with blue eyes full of hatred, "SHE CAME TO KONOHA TO ADVENGE HER SLANE FAMILY!" Quickly reaching into the pouch next to his deck box he pulled out a battle chip and all but slammed it into the slot on the side near his wrist calling out, "DREAM AURA! BATTLE CHIP IN! DOWNLOAD!"

Renamon appeared in front of Iruka with her arm in front of her as if signaling the kunai to stop where they were. As the were milliseconds from hitting her a dome of clear energy appeared all around Naruto, Iruka, and renamon making the blades bounce off harmlessly all around them. To say that Mizuki was mad would be like saying that Muhammad Ali was a pretty good fighter. "Who are you to inter fear with my kill?" Glaring at the traitor the digital fox calmly said, "My name is Renamon, digimon partner to Naruto Uzumaki, the digimon tamer of seals. And as long as I'm alive no harm shall come to him or his friends."

Spiting to the side Mizuki had a look of madness and anger on his face, "Another demon." Both Naruto and his partner got stress marks on their face before they exploded in anger. "I'm/she's not a demon!" Snorting, said person just jumped down from the branch pulling out another monster shuriken as he landed. "Who cares, YOUR JUST ANOTHER FOX TO KILL!" Mizuki spun the shuriken till it was like a saw blade racing towards them with more then an intent to kill.

Renamon raced towards him also as her partner pulled out a card from his deck holder. Raising his left arm until the D-top was parallel with his body, he slid the part of the card that the D-power reads, into the scanner slot, calling out, "DIGIMODIFY; OMNIMON'S TRANSCENDENT SWORD AND SUPREME CANNON ACTIVATE!" Both of Renamon's arms transformed into different colored robotic arms, the right was dark blue with three gold spikes in the shoulder pad and a metallic wolf head for her right hand, while the left was a light golden color with a shield of the same color on the left shoulder pad with a dark orange sun like symbol on the face of the shield and a dragon like head on the left hand.

Smirking Mizuki kept on racing towards renamon not even being ware for the change, "So you change your arms, I'll still defeat you demon!" The stress mark on Renamon's head got a little bigger before moves he left arm in front of her and said, "Transcendent Sword!" The dragon mouth opened about an inch before a broad sword blade popped out of it, covered in strange runes. With a loud CLANG, sword and shuriken met and began the battle for dominance.

Moving her right hand towards Mizuki's stomach the wolf head opened about three to four inches before large cannon like barrel popped out of it and began gathering energy for a," Supreme Cannon!" A huge lance of energy burst forth from the mouth and slammed into Mizuki destroying him. Or would have if he didn't do a Kawarimi, Just seconds before it hit.

Using their speed both fighters clashed their blades together multiple times before Renamon got better leverage in the last clash and not only removed her opponent of his weapon but also sent him flying into a tree. "That's good renamon." Naruto said as he walked in front of his first friend and partner. "I'll take it from here." Smirking Mizuki got up a little wobbly but was still fresh enough to fight. "So the Kyuubi was to finish me off huh. Well, let's see what you got DEMON!"

Keeping his raged filled eyes on his old sensei he simply said, "The only demon here that I see is you, Mizuki." Said person's anger went thru the roof as he heard this from the so called demon. "YOU SHOULDN'T BE TALKING DEMON, THE ANBU WILL BE HERE SOON AND WHEN THEY DO I'LL JUST SAY THAT YOU TOOK THE SCROLL PLUS WHEN THEY SEE YOUR LITTLE FRIEND. They will not hesitate to destroy you." He finished in a low evil voice. "Before they do," Naruto used his index finger and his middle finger on both hands to make a cross shape for his next jutsu that would soon be his signature attack, "I'll take the pain that you would have given Iruka-sensei and returned a thousand fold."

Over flowing with confidence said person replied with, "Bring it on." "Done." 'Now Kyuubi-chan!' Naruto thought shouted to his tenet. "_On its way!_" Using both Kyuubi's chakra and his own Naruto shouted out to the world his new and soon to be frequently used attack, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Instantly the whole forest they were in was filled with smoke that, when it settled down, had over a hundred shadow clones of our hero.

Mizuki, who had just gotten up pulling some kunai as he was, took a few steps back before falling back to the ground eyes wide in terror. As one the Narutos said, "Aren't you coming to kill us? Well, we'll just come to you!" loud scream like that of a girl (only used for reference not to discriminate)came out of Mizuki's mouth as all the Naruto's ganged up on him and basically beat the traitor into a bloody pulp. And now we turn our head away from this scene over to the Sandaime who was looking over the events thru his crystal ball with his chakra and smiled at what happened. "Naruto, those Jutsus in that scroll will help you on the road to gaining the villages respect, but I do need to have him brought in to ask about the Kyuubi."

Away from the pondering Hokage and back over to the massacre of Mizuki, Naruto stood a few feet away from his opponent looking over it like a painter looks over his finished work. "I'll call this, the beaten traitor." Renamon and Kyuubi just rolled their eyes as Iruka stared at Naruto with a loose jaw. After catching a few flies Iruka shook his head before calling Naruto over. After having him close his eyes Naruto felt his hand band with the goggles being taken off and something replacing it. "Now Naruto, open your eyes.

The child opened his eyes too see his goggles in his sensei's hands, his leaf hita-ate gone from its usual place. When Naruto finally pieced the pieces together Iruka congratulated him before he was mauled by a young fox boy and his partner fox tears of happiness streaming down his face as he laughed with a real smile, the first Iruka had ever seen. Now Naruto's legacy as the first Shinobi tamer has begun.

DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41

"Well every one that's a wrap for the fist of a new saga that will not only go where no story has ever gone before but will be one wild ride. Now all this humble author asks is that you drop me a line and say whether or not this story is good or needs a few things. Also I ask of you readers to give me your insight as to who Naruto should be paired up to. Be warned this will be a Naruto/harem fic and he will have about six to ten different girls. Three of them have already been chosen and one of them has already been shown, just as one will be in his cell. Plus Naruto's cell will have two little changes in it. But if I tell you now, well it would rune the surprise. Now good night, gods bless you all, and have a great 4th of July everyone!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, I've gotten some good reviews on this story so far, now to answer some questions. For one, yes there will be some others with digimon in the Shinobi world, as for a back story as to how Naruto got Renamon, well, there will be hints and others about how they came to be partners. Plus I've had a person asking me to have Naruto learn to use the Kitsune Bi or fox fire. It's a thought and it may be used but later on. Also if you have any suggestions about who should get digimon or what cards any of the Naruto gang should have in their decks, I'll listen to them, but ultimately only those that will help with the story line will get put in. And no, Sasuke will NOT get a digimon; I just don't see it helping any. Also I'm going to be using a character from another anime, BUT the whole show itself will not be used in it, just the character and a few abilities she has. Now on with the show!"

"As usual I do not own Naruto, Digimon Season 3, Yugioh, Magic the gathering, or Megaman: NT warrior, Sailor Moon Along with anything that pops up once in a while."

**Naruto: The Shinobi Tamer!**

**Chapter 2**

**Where we meet Naruto's Brother,**

**And a lonely Hyuuga get a friend.**

In Naruto's house, said person was sleeping after a wild night of training and a fight that was really a braw. In his Frog themed bed with matching pajamas and night cap, Naruto was sleeping the early morning away with renamon in the next room. Unfortunately his dreams of owning a kingdom based on ramen with two beautiful girls, one of them looking strangely like Kyuubi, the other one with light indigo eyes and no iris to speak of, (Hint, hint) at his beck and call was shattered by the door bell. Grumbling about early morning people, the disgruntled kid got out and saw that it was around 8 o'clock in the morning. Too early for his tastes at the moment.

Shuffling down stairs he opened the front door and saw an ANBU in the door way waiting for him. "The Hokage requests your presents, Naruto. Along with your 'Friend' as he puts it." Waving his hand as if to ward off the intruder to his beloved sleep, Naruto replied with, "Yeah, Yeah. Tell Sandaime-jijisan, me and renamon will be there in about an hour." Nodding his masked head the ANBU disappeared with a puff of smoke.

Closing the door Naruto saw his partner climbing down the stairs yawning wide. "What did he want?" Rena said scratching her side. "Oh just that Jijisan wants us." "Oh, the usual arrangements?" "Yep." With that Naruto went back up stairs to take a shower while the digital kitsune got breakfast going. They got this schedule together after Renamon first met Naruto the first time he failed the Genin exam, But more about that later. After Naruto finished his shower he came back down to have a good breakfast while the cook took her turn. After a quick eat and clean, with a little help from kage bunshin no jutsu, they set off quickly, Renamon in the shadows, Naruto on the roof tops.

When they finally got their a few ANBU guarding the open door stepped aside to allow Naruto in. "Ah, good too see you Naruto." The Sandaime said while looking up from his paper work. "I wanted to ask you a few question about your 'Friend'." "Oh, you mean renamon, my digimon partner?" The Sandaime's face showed confusion for a sec before it went back to his neutral face. "Are you talking about the kitsune you've befriended?"

With a light sigh, Naruto started his long awaited speech. "Renamon is a fox type digimon, but not a kitsune in the way you are talking about." With that Naruto mentally asked Renamon to appear near by. From one of the few shadows in the office Renamon walked out of it like it was a normal every day thing for her. Suratabi fell out of his seat when she appeared not even sensing her while the ANBU were instantly in front of the intruder ready to protect their leader. "Stop!" Naruto shouted out while running in front of Renamon to protect her, "She just scared Sandaime-jijisan." Said Hokage, got up from the floor with a, "Naruto is right he," "She." Naruto corrected, "For give me, she just scared me."

With a wary nod the ANBU went back to their places outside. "Sorry about that Sandaime-jijisan. Renamon usually goes for the quiet entrance at times." Renamon's blush from her mistake was shown thru her fur as she bowed to Suratabi with a, "Forgive me, Hokage-sama, I didn't meant to." Suratabi just held his hand to stop renamon saying, "It's okay, Renamon I believe you." With a nod Suratabi sat back a bit in his chair smoking his pipe. "Now Naruto, Can you to tell me how both of you met?"

Over at Hokage Mountain a strange moment was starting. Between the second and third carved face of the Hokages Inside a small cave betwixt them, strange carving in the back of the cave began to glow before they started to form a spiral that slowly but surly became a glowing blue portal similar to that of the stargate. From it a teenager with slightly curly dark brown hair, deep dark brown eyes, and lightly brown skin stepped out of it. His jean lightly whispered as he walked forward a little. Turning around rather quickly making both his black shirt with white letter that spelled out, "I'm not antisocial, I just don't like you," and his dark blue and dark orange vest twist behind him revealing his swirling dark purple and crimson D-power with a gold screen border and buttons.

Walking over to the portal he said, "Come one, people we don't have all day," A small smile betraying his anger as he pushed his gloved hand back into the portal making sure his sword with a dragon's head for a handle and cross guard didn't hit the rocky wall. "Bro's probably waiting for us to get him as we speak over at the Hokage's tower." Pulling his arm back a Woman around the age of 17 came out reluctantly, wearing a dark purple skirt that hung a little past her knees. A tight short sleeve shirt of the same color with a three inch midriff, with a light vest over it, also the same color and black leather gloves on her hands with purple sneakers on her feet.

Her body, thought a head smaller then the boy's five feet, ten inches, was just perfect. "Are you all right Hotaru?" Taking a few breaths Hotaru replied with, "I'll be all right." Behind them a purple gigimon with a normal colored renamon appeared right behind them. "That was a wild ride Hotaru-chan! Can we do it again, huh? Can we, can we?" The in-training digimon called out in a squeaky toddler like voice. Renamon just rolled her eyes at gigimon saying, "It takes about a day for the portal restart itself after traveling thru it gigi-kun. So we can't right now." "Rei's right gigimon," the boy said, "Anyway even if we could we have to get to the Hokage's tower to talk to the Sandaime."

Turning back to Hotaru, the boy finished his thought with, "Ready to go, my little death star in a mini skirt?" Using her nick name after the both of them saw sailor moon and how much Sailor Saturn looked so much like her. Blushing madly she did a round house kick to his mouth making him have his usual foot in the mouth disease. The boy flipped once in the air before meeting with his good friend, dirt. "I told you not to call me that in public, Jason C. Kimball." Jason sat up making sure he didn't look up his girlfriend's skirt before looking up at her with his version of the puppy-dog-eyes saying, "But we are alone, Hot-chan only Gilly and Rei are here, and they already know my pet name for you."

Sighing at her boyfriend's pathetic display she just shook her head and said, "Well please just call me that when were alone, please." In a flash said boy was up and pulling the poor (?) girl in his arm and whispered in her ear, "At night under the covers?" He pulled back his head to show his pervertive (Is that an actual word) grin. Shaking her head side to side making her purple tresses swing form side to side making her look more sexy to her boyfriend's eyes, She giggled at his openness and just nodded her head in reply.

With a loud whoop, making the walls of the cave ring with his happiness, he pulled his girl up into a bridal carrying position and took off towards the exit with the two digimon following in the shadows with Rei's shadow teleport. Back over at the Hokage tower, Suratabi just finished having a crash course on digimon with his assistant, to write down notes, and the ANBU listening at the door to listen to the so called fox demon talk about strange new animals but also were surprised to find out that the snake Sennin was the cause of the Kyuubi's attack.

The Sandaime was using his right hand as a head rest while holding his pipe in his left puffing away at it. "If that is true then Orochimaru has more to answer for then we originally thought." One of the ANBU there wondered something. "If the Kyuubi is all powerful why couldn't she just break the seal?" From the window someone began talking. "Because the seal doubled, maybe even tripled, the anger she had for that snake pedophile while fueling it also." Everyone, except Naruto and his partner, jumped a few feet into the air before landing back on the ground either on their feet or their butt. Naruto rolled around on the ground in laughter at the Hokage being caught off guard not once but twice in one day.

"That…Was…Great…Jason-niisan!" The twelve year old said as Jason and Hotaru appeared sitting on the open window ledge both with a good size smile on their face with Rei appearing beside them, gigimon still in her arms. "It's what I do best bro." As Suratabi got back up into his chair looking over at the teen with a death glare that could kill a puppy if it could. Unfortunately for him Jason was immune to death glares from his adventures and just ignored it.

"So," the teen started, "Did you tell him about Kyuubi's innocence and how you and Rena got together?" "Just finished niisan, niichan." Hotaru giggled a bit at the nick name before the Hokage cleared his throat and spoke. "Pardon me but who are you?" "Oh sorry, Name's Jason C. Kimball. Digimon tamer of chaos catalyst hazard, AKA darkness life and death. This beautiful girl beside me is Hotaru, Golden tamer of destiny. Over there are our digimon, Rei the renamon and Gilly the gigimon." Rolling her eyes Hotaru jumped off of the window ledge and walked over to Naruto over his usual clothing.

"I thought that me, Lindsey, Christian, and Jas-kun's mother told you not to wear that any more." Said person rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed that he was caught in his usual Shinobi clothing. "Well I didn't want to cause any commotion over my clothing because the villager would think that I stole it or something." Jason rolled his eyes and he also got up from his seat and catching his little blood brother in a head lock giving him a noogy. "I told you that if any of those, I guess you have to call them people, tried to hurt you we and my team will bring this place to the ground. We do have the power for it anyway."

Jason stopped for a minuet before pulling his victim up and getting a good look at him. "You're using a henge huh?" All the people in the room looked at the two boys wondering what was going on. Rubbing the back of his head Naruto nodded before a cloud of smoke hid him. When it disappeared his clothes changed from his regular orange suit to something no one had seen before. Black cargo pants with a strip of orange going down form his waist to his ankle on his left leg and a crimson strip on his right leg the same as the orange covered his legs with black bandages covering most of his right bicep and a shuriken pouch hanging onto the bandages.

His chest was covered by a red short sleeve shirt that clung tight to his body, tucked into his pants with a leather belt hanging on his left side of his waist holding his pouch of battlechips, deck holder, and a few pouches holding his shuriken and other miscellaneous items. A dark blue duster with crimson shoulders hung around his figure while the sleeve in his left arm was cut off at his elbow allowing his orange and crimson D-top to show, D-power still in it. His right arm still had the forearm armor with kunai launcher underneath it. Black gloves with mettle in the back of his hands and the parts of his fingers used to make a fist. His Konoha head band on his forehead.

The female guard and the assistant began to drool at, to them, the boy's Greek god like body. Jason just smirked at his little brother before reaching into his vest and pulling out a long rectangular box before throwing it. "Here you go bro, a little present from bob and mom." The little boy, "Hey," Naruto said to the author as time stopped all around him, "I'm not that little!" Said author appeared next to him looking a lot similar to Jason but with small eyeglasses, a brown shirt with, "I live in my own little world. But it's okay, they know me here," on the front in white, blue jeans on his legs, white and crimson sneakers on his feet, a dark purple, gold and crimson duster, a katana on his left hip with a dragon headed sword on his back.

"Who's the author here boy." Naruto looked Dark-Magician-41 square in the eye before saying, "You are, but that doesn't give you the right to call me little." Chuckling a bit the powerful author un-crossed his arms before patted Naruto on his head saying, "That's right a bit but when you get taller then Sakura, come talk to me then and we'll see. Now," DM41 got into a stupid pose before saying, "Back to the story!" As he disappeared Naruto got back into position before time came back up to speed.

Catching the object he tore off the paper holding it together before pulling off the top of the box and looked inside with wide eyes. Inside was a black belt with a big oval belt buckle, while the belt was ordinary it was the buckle that got him wide eyed. The outside border was shaped to look like a rope with another smaller oval shaped rope in the middle. Between the silver rope pieces was tow sentences. The top one was, "Most surprising Shinobi of this generation," While the bottom stated, "Expect the un-expected from him." Inside the smaller oval were three symbols forming a triangle. The top on was the hidden leaf symbol while the bottom right was his personal family crest consisting of nine fox tails forming into a spiral and a fox head on the spiral while the last slot was the digital crest of miracles.

His eyes watered a little before he jumped on his older brother hugging him for all he was worth, belt and buckle laying on the desk. "That you niisan, thank you." Hugging him back, Jason said, "Not a problem little brother, not a problem." The two men their nodded their heads together while the women sniffed a little at the scene all of them glad that the lonely boy had some family some where. A little after Naruto got himself together someone literally crashed into the office.

"Hokage-sama," the out of breath Hyuuga Shinobi started, "There is trouble at the Hyuuga grounds." Suratabi was in his feet in a flash, "What is happening there?" the Hyuuga took a few deep breaths before saying, "It all started when a blue gateway appeared in the gardens before little monster began pouring out of it with a huge demon and an angel right behind them fighting.

All three tamer their instantly said, "Digimon," before Jason faced the Sandaime, "Where at these Hyuuga ground, old man!" he pointed to the west before Jason turned to his team, his game face on. "Naruto, go head of us and stall them until me and Hotaru get their!" Nodding his head both tamer and digimon took of thru the window towards where the trouble was. "Gilly, time for you to grow up." Closing his eyes in concentration he lifted his right hand to waist level before a four sided, upside-down golden pyramid appeared in his palm calling out, "Crystal matrix, ACTIVATE!"

Power gathered into the crystal before shooting a beam at the gigimon who jumped down from Rei's arms while lines of data form around him forming an egg. Gigimon shouted out of the egg with, "Gigimon, digivolve too!" The egg grew until it reached Rei's shoulder height before it busted with a cry of, "Guilmon!" The new digimon was a little under Rei's five ten, five eleven foot frame with his five-five, five six foot frame. His body was similar to that of a t-rex but with a few exceptions.

First off, a regular guilmon is red with a white belly and black marks on his tail, nose, and the front of his chest. For Hotaru's guilmon he was purple with a white belly with a black ring on his tail and a gold destiny symbol on his chest with a black ring around it. After gilly finished digivolving Jason began barking orders out. "Hotaru uses the hyper wings and the speed cards to get your self over their." A few seconds later Rei, Jason, and Hotaru riding gully who was flying thanks to two pairs of wings.

Over at the Hyuuga grounds, Hinata was sitting around in the outer gardens of her family's mansion, watching the world go by, so to speak. She just finished listening to her dad belittler her about not making rookie of the year and only making average. Thankfully he was too busy today to "Train" her last night so she had some time to be by herself. Unfortunately the fates were thinking other wise. A few yards away from her a blue portal appeared with an angewomon falling out just as it appeared.

Thought Hinata didn't know what the digital angel was she ran over to her to pick her up. "Thank you child." The angel said in a soft soothing voice. This angewomon was different form other of her kind. The usual pink ribbon that was wrapped around her arms connecting above her head was a pale lavender with the cross on her helmet and the double belts on her waist and right tight were also pale lavender, she also had a leather pouch on a leather string hanging around her neck. Unfortunately the fun was only beginning, from the portal almost hundreds of Goblimon, Knightmon, and DemiDevimon. All of which surrounded the two females.

After the rookie type digimons finished clambering out of the portal another digimon appeared right behind them. A LadyDevimon appeared right behind them watching her nemesis squirm. "So I finally got you now, bitch!" "Why are you doing this blackie? Why are you after me? We were friends a long time ago!" The LadyDevimon crossed her hands and looked at her as is her had grown two, err, well as anyone else would look like if they had grown two heads.

"You took what should have been mine. I was the most powerful in our village, NOT YOU, YOU!" "You know as well as I do that the elders look at the heart not the body to decide if a digimon is compatible to a crest! It was never about strength of body but strength of heart!" Rolling her eyes she moved her right hand in a talking motion saying, "Blah, blah, blah, I really don't care right now. You will hand over the D-power and the crest to ME!" Behind her a voice cried out, "I don't think so!" The fallen angel digimon pitch forward as Naruto came onto the scene with renamon right behind him.

The two saviors were busting heads and taking names as they pushed their way into the middle of the mob of virus digimon before stopping in front of the Hinata and angewomon. "Nice to see you again Hinata-chan." Hinata looked at Naruto with wide eyes before saying, "You remember me?" Looking over his shoulder at the poor girl he smiled at her making her to her impression of a tomato. "How can I forget the cute girl that I saved the first time I became a tamer."

LadyDevimon got up slowly shaking the cobwebs out of her head before looking at the tamer and his partner. "You again you bastered!" Said person turned back to the fallen angel smirking, "So we meet again, blackgatomon. How was hell treating you?" balling her hands into fists she gave off a low growl as she remember the person the killed her once. "It would have been a lot better with the two fox bitches that you have." "DON'T YOU DARE CALL KYUU-CHAN AND RENA-CHAN BITCHES!"

Her face turned back into an evil smirk as she pointed to angewomon again. "But with the crest of light I can double my power and kill you all and not worry about any tamer coming after me." Naruto looked back behind hi and saw the angewomon before turning back to LadyDevimon. "Hinata," She looked up at her idol and crush wondering what he wanted, "Take the angewomon to safety, me and rena will handle this." She body shook a bit at the responsibility that was just handed to her.

Angewomon saw the girl shaking like a leaf before putting her left hand lightly on her shoulder. "It is okay child," Hinata turned back to the digimon who had just taken off her helmet and was looking at her with the same eyes she had, "I know you can do it." Some how those eyes gave her courage and she nodded her head before placing her left hand on the hand that was on her shoulder. Suddenly the pouch between the angewomon's breasts began to glow pink and pale lavender light.

Quickly taking the pouch from her neck she opened it and pulled out a crest and D-power. The crest was three fingers wide and to fingers high, a pale lavender digital crest of light on a background of bright pink. The D-power was a swirl of pale lavender and bright pink with a golden borer around the screen with digi-script on the border and golden buttons bellow it. A voice called out on the roof tops of the Hyuuga mansion where the Hyuuga branch house was desperately trying to get to the Hyuuga heir.

"Hinata, Hyuuga!" Every one stopped what they were doing and looked up to see Jason, Hotaru and their partners up on the roof top watching the action below. "You just have been chosen to be a part of a team of digimon tamers that not only protect the digimon home world but also the two human worlds that coexist along side it. If you do choose to join us you will not only be a part of something that will change your life but also your family's life to."

"Too be a tamer is to be one with your crest and teammates! Do you accept the crest of light, D-power of light, and the responsibilities that come with it?" Hinata was nervous about what was being bestowed upon her while her dad, who had came out to help the branched house rescue his daughter, as he remembered what his late wife said about Hinata being a princess of light. Hinata looked around wondering what too do before her eyes fell on Naruto who looked at her with a bright smile. Softly saying, "I know you can do it," He gave her a hundred watt smile that chased away any doubt that she might have had. "I accept," she said.

"Then take the crest and D-power," he called out, "And become the digimon tamer of light!" Nodding her head proudly she turned to the angewomon taking both items into her hands. AT that moment pink and pale lavender lines of digi-script covered her forming an egg shape which, after a few second busted open showing Hinata in new clothing. No longer did she wear her light brown jacket, black pants and black Shinobi sandals.

Instead she wore hug hugging blue jeans, pink and pale lavender sneakers, a semi tight pink shirt with lines of pale lavender, a light vest of pink and pale lavender, with a D-top on her left arm and a brown leather belt with a buckle similar to the one Naruto got from Jason's mom and grandfather. The script read, "Heir to the Hyuuga family," on top "Princess of light," on the bottom with the triple crests in the middle. Hidden leaf on top, the crest of light on the bottom left and the Hyuuga flame on the bottom right.

Smiling brightly Jason called out to the sky, "All those who worship evil beware! A new tamer has been awakened and ready for her duty to her world and the other two!" looking back at the LadyDevimon he called out, "Now Hinata, for your first order of business is to help us," He pointed to the fallen digimon, "KICK THAT BITCHES ASS BACK TO THE DIGITAL WORLD!" Konoha was going to be in the middle of it's first city wide digimon battle, and things would never be the same every again."

DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41

"That's that. Thank you all who have reviewed my story so far and given me ideas for it. And soon we will have our first digimon battle here and we also get to see how little Hinata work out as being a tamer. If I got her a little OOC in this, help me correct it I'm still fairly new to Naruto and writing it with only a few Shonen jump magazines and cartoon network to help it, it's been slow going. And now here are the lovely ladies who have been chosen so far to be in Naruto's harem."

Ino: II

Kin: I

Female Haku: I

Ayame: I

Tenten: I

Tayuya: I

Inuzuka Hana: I

"And now for the first two of the already selected girls for Naruto, Female Kyuubi and Hinata! The last one will be shown when she gets in, and when she does all voting is closed. SO VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE GIRL FOR NARUTO TODAY! Ja ne!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey every one, here is the third chapter in my hopefully popular story, Shinobi Tamer! Also I would like to clear a few things up first. 1) There will NOT be any Sailor Scouts in here. Hotaru is only in here because the original person I wanted didn't feel right in it, 2) The tamers from the original series will not be in here but instead some OC that I thought up will be, bare with me on them, 3) if you have anything to contribute to my story I'm welcome to listen to it, But if you put down my story just because it might be a little overloaded that will not do, and last but not least I'm only at the end of the second part of the chunin (?) exams anime version and only at the beginning of the third part of that exam manga version so if I make any mistakes be patient I'm trying with what I have. NOW ON TO THE SHOW!"

"The usual disclaimer, I just don't feel like writing it now. BTW, the song "Where dragons rule" By Dragonforce is a good song to listen to while reading the first part. The best place to hear the song in on Youtube with the movie "Final Fantasy Advent Children-Where Dragons Rule-Dragonforce". Try it."

**Naruto:**

**Shinobi Tamer**

**Chapter 3**

**Battle of the angels!**

**Hinata shines thru.**

The village of Konoha had been thru a lot. Multiple wars, the Kyuubi attack, and yet thru them all they prevailed thru thick and thin. But the founders of this village of ninjas never ever thought that, or would have thought that the village would be visited by beings form another world. Well, there lost.

But enough of that, over at the Hyuuga grounds where we last left out tamers, a bar room like braw was about to start. Naruto was with his partner standing in the middle of a mob of digimon, weapons lock and loaded. Hinata, who activated her Byakugan, was shaking like a leaf on the inside while her face was cool and collected, her newly "Tamed" partner beside her recharged and ready to rumble.

Over at the doors leading into the outside Hyuuga garden were both the main and the branched families ready to get it on, with Hinata's father, Hyuuga Hiashi, worried that his daughter/heir might get killed. Up on the roof tops Hotaru and Jason were both rearing and ready to kick ass, take names, and give no mercy to the ones who would destroy this world. As one all three leaders, Hiashi, LadyDevimon, and Jason, shouted out as one, "Attack/Kill Them/Take Them Down!"

Soon the free for all began. Thou tamers and Hyuugas were both on the same side; the Hyuugas had a hard time getting around the Knightmon's armor while the new tamer was making quick work of some of the digimon, while just mainly let her partner do the talking. Jason and his gang consisting of Naruto and his partner, Hotaru and her partner and Jason's partner were in the middle of the madness, so to speak.

Jason, with his five foot long, half a foot wide broadsword with a dragon headed handgrip and hand guard, Sliced, diced, and chopped thru the masses of digimon crossing blades with the Knightmon from time to time. Hotaru took a six-foot long, purple glaive from her long sleeves that had an intriguing blade to it. The end of the glaive had two blades to it instead of one, the main one being curved away form her with the smaller, strainer one inside the curve.

With that blade she started to act like her other anime self, the avatar of the Silence. Naruto used both his shadow clones with renamon using her own version of the shadow clones to make the party a little more even. After a while it all came down to the Tamers and Hyuuga's vs. LadyDevimon. The fallen angel digimon took care of the Hyuuga's that attacked her with either the Darkness Wave pushing them back, or her Black Wing knocking them out of commission.

Jason saw what was happening and, with a little bit of pushing and shoving, got to the head of the Hyuuga house hold and started yelling at him. "Pull your family back now! Their going to get killed!" Ignoring the fuming teen he emotionlessly turned back to the fight and said, "We are only fighting to protect the heir, nothing more." Slapping palm to forehead Jason cried out. "At that level that fallen angel digimon is at, only a digimon of her level can harm/defeat her!" "What we do to protect the heir is none of your concern."

Throwing his hands to the heavens the teen ran back to his team calling out, "Tamers, Matrix Digivolve, NOW!" Naruto and Hotaru nodded their heads before all three pulled out cards from their deck and concentrated on them. With a small flash of blue light the cards transformed into pure blue cards with one small green edge and a picture in the middle of it. Sliding the card thru their d-powers they called out, "Digimodify! Matrix Digivolotion activate!"

Jason jumped into the air as he began to glow golden activating his power. The four sided upside down gold pyramid appeared in front of its carrier yet again as he called out, "MATRIX CRYSTAL ACTIVATE!" Three beams of gold light shot out of the Matrix crystal and hit the three D-powers filling them with energy. The D-power's respective digimon began to glow their tamers crest colors before beginning their evolution.

"Renamon, digivolve to, Kyuubimon!" The two biped fox digimon transformed into four foot tall regular foxes with nine tails instead of the single one and where their legs connected to the was the symbol that was on their individual gauntlets when they were in rookie form. But they didn't stay that way for long. "Kyuubimon, digivolve to, Taomon!" Again they transformed back into biped foxes with clothes based on the Buddhist and Taoism faith.

Yet again the symbols that were on the gauntlets in their rookie form's gauntlet and their shoulders in their champion form were on the front of their robe like shirt. There fur color never changed with small symbols on their face between the eyes, Red for Naruto's partner and regular purple on Jason's partner.

As for Gilly well, "Guilmon digivolve to, Growlmon," he transformed into a taller t-rex like digimon with a white Mohawk like hair with two horns on his forehead with two spikes coming form his wrist passed his. Like his digimon teammates he did not stay that way for long. "Growlmon, digivolve to, Wargrowlmon!" While he did keep his height and his t-rex like form he had a few up grades. His upper body was metallic like with two cannons on the front, one on each of his shoulders, metallic arms with forearm blades and metallic head that was crimson on the top and dark purple at his jaw.

All the Hyuuga's looked in awe at the two, quote "Kitsune wizard" unquote, and the huge, quote "Metal demon", unquote. Hinata herself couldn't believe what she might have gotten herself into. Naruto snapped her out of her stumped state shaking her, which made her blush bright as her crush was holding her. "Relax Hinata, me my brother, his girlfriend, and our partners will protect you and your family with you helping us." B-b-but Naruto." "But nothing Hinata, you are now a tamer with a powerful digimon I know you can help us because if your digimon is powerful you also have the ability to become just as powerful."

Hearing her crush tell her that she has potential boosted her confidence a little. Steadying her resolve they faced they fallen angel ready to do battle. "You may have digivolve you (AN: I don't want to put this one in so. BEEEEP) But I'm a class all to my self!" LadyDevimon said as he fired off a "DARKNESS WING!" Instantly the two fox wizard digimons set up a double-layered shield with a "Talisman spell!" The shield was projected in front of them making the attack slide off it like water to an umbrella. Behind the shield both angewomon and Wargrowlmon was setting up a little surprise for the bad girl along with Jason with his sword.

When it came down LadyDevimon got the surprise of her life. "Celestial Arrow!" Using the small wings on her left arm which transformed into, what would have been the wooden part of a bow and pulled back an energy string connecting the two ends while an arrow of pink and light lavender light appeared on the bow before loosening it letting it fly. "Atomic Blaster!" Crimson and purple energy finished gathering in the two cannons on Wargrowlmon's chest before firing at the fallen angel mixing with the pink and lavender arrow.

"Dragon Wind Scar!" Purple, gold, and red mist like energy swirled from the dragon sword where the blade meet the dragon mouth and gathered at the tip of the blade while Jason raised his weapon high into the air before slamming it into the ground in front of him loosening six blades of energy all a mix of purple, red, and gold. All the attacks gathered together before forming a multicolored energy dragon that roared out loud telling the world of its birth before aiming itself strait at LadyDevimon and rushing her like a quarterback at halftime.

Firing off both of her attacks one after another the three attacks exploded kicking up a huge cloud of dust making her blind. She twisted around trying to find her prey thru all the smoke. She heard a war cry above her and looked up to see Jason and Hotaru high in the sky, weapons above their heads coming down on her, blades glowing electric blue. She jumped back missing the blades but the energy that followed from the cut hit her sides, causing her damage.

Then from the left of her, the two Taomons attacked her with a "Thousand Spells," Letting loose a thousand spell papers each. Some of them hit her causing extensive burns either from the holy energy contained within them of the small explosive tags on the paper's backside. The other's that missed also exploded, throwing her into the air where she met up with both Hinata and Naruto each of them attacking with their special techniques. "Hakke Rokujyuu Yonshou," Hinata cried out as she used her families Taijutsu with her kekkei genkai closing off LadyDevimon's tenketsus, while Naruto attacked with something his blood brother taught him. "Kitsune kobushi!" Gathering only the Ki or physical energy of his chakra his fist started to glow yellowish before transforming into a fox face which slammed into the fallen angel who smashed into the ground creating a crater double the size of her body.

The devil woman got up stumbling out of the crater, and saw Wargrowlmon powering up the blades on his arms charging strait at her. "Plasma Blades!" LadyDevimon retaliated with her "Black wing," causing all of the dust in the air to scatter like butterflies in the wind showing the struggle between a huge black needle and two huge blades. After a while the needle started to crack making LadyDevimon jump back so as to not lose her arm in the scuffle. Looking around she began to think of the old saying of running and living, "Time to run away to live for another day." She began to race towards the still open portal in hope of losing her attackers between dimensions.

"Hinata," Jason called out while pushing his energy into the sword, "Tell your family to not let that (Again BEEEEEEP) escape. Tamers help them out too, while I power up a final attack for her!" Hinata nodded her head as Jason instantly went into a power up stance for his new final attack. The pale lavender eyed girl instantly looked towards her father and shouted out, "O-oto-san! Please stop her!" All of the family members stared at the Hyuuga heir, as they never head her raise her voice beyond a whisper before while her father slightly nodded her head at his daughter's newfound courage.

"You heard my daughter," He said as stood tall as the head of his family, "Help her new friends!" All the Hyuuga's instantly got their emotions together and began to attack the fallen angel while Hiashi mentally applauded Hinata's bravery. 'You will do well with your new friends Hinata.' As the, I guess you could call it an army, attacked the demon Jason was in a meditative stance gathering energy in the ancient blade before his eyes flew wide open glowing an electric blue. "Get the hell away form her, NOW!"

The attacking humans and digimon scattered instantly when they felt the pulses of power from the boy, which reached the very edges of the village making every one's hair on the back of their neck stand on end and shiver from it. LadyDevimon was recuperating form the all out assault when Jason appeared in front of her with his sword high. "200TH KIMBALL GENERATION FINAL ATTACK: RAGE OF THE DRAGONS!" He disappeared again as he began his assault with sword cutting too quickly for even the most experienced Hyuuga to see with only flashes of crimson light being their only clue to where Jason was attacking. Each flash of crimson light was accompanied with a loud dragon like roar filling the whole of Konoha with its sounds.

Hinata, her new digimon partner, and her family watched with wide eyed amazement and huge three foot deep trenches were dug in the blink of an eye with only their new friend's speed that could even rival or surpass Konoha's yellow flash. After almost third seconds of attacking, Jason appeared behind the fallen angel, His sword in his left hand with arm and blade strain out to his side like a wooden board, his right knee on the ground, left leg out strait to his side, and his right arm in front of him. "Checkmate!" He said as he snapped his unoccupied fingers so loud that anyone in the whole grounds could hear it as LadyDevimon exploded in a fiery blaze.

After she exploded Jason, with a fancy twirl, put his sword back in its sheath before walking over to his friends and family who just sat back and enjoyed the show. Behind then, the normally emotionless Hyuugas had their jaws on the ground and eyes as big as saucers, smirked lightly before saying, "Are you trying to catch some flies for dinner or something?" They got their act back together before Hiashi stepped up to the sword wielding teen and bowed to him. "Thank you for helping defend our home."

Jason's eyes turned upward into U's while a big grin split his face, his right hand rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment to the praise. "It was nothing Mr. Uh, I didn't get your name sir?" It is Hiashi Hyuuga." "Jason C. Kimball at your service Mr. Hyuuga!" Jason said as he put his hand out to shake it. Hiashi looked at the offered hand as every one there wondered what he was doing except Naruto Hotaru and their partners who just shook their heads as he forgot where he was.

Almost like a lightning bolt Jason remembered where eh was and instantly pulled his hand back using it to rub the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Sorry sir. I'm more use to shaking hands with people I meet then bowing back home." In the back of the crowd of family members someone spoke up with a, "It must be some back water village for you have manners like that." The crowd slit apart like the red sea in the day of old as a boy a few years older then Hinata came up with a Konoha headband on his head. "Only a Neanderthal would act like that." "Neji Hyuuga!" Hiashi started but stopped when Jason moved his hand in front of the headman.

"And how do you know if I'm from a place like that, Neji was it?" Nodding head slightly the Hyuuga genius replied. "Just by your manners, how you dress, and being friends with the dead last loud mouth ninja is how I know." "Don't you remember what I said to Hinata when I was asking her to be a digimon tamer," Jason asked as he looked at pale eyes with a bored look, "I'm not from this world." He turned to Hiashi and Hinata before jerking his thumb towards the genius and said, "Does he always acted like a bastered?" The boy let loose a low growl before charging at the brown haired teen with a chakra powered palm going strait towards his heart. Jason went flying when the palm connected bouncing a few times before he rolled to a stop his back to the crowd.

"Neji Hyuuga!" Hiashi started, "For attacking un provoked I will!" His sentence was halted when a voice called out, "Do nothing." Every one who knew how powerful the juuken style was; got the shock of their lives when the recipient of Neji's attack got up with out even a scratch on him. "I don't know what your problem is, but if you want to attack me, I'll be more then glad to oblige you." Snorting Neji said, "Your only power is with that sword of your. You can't defeat me hand to hand." Smirking Jason moved his right hand towards his sword's sheath unlocking the hidden straps to it before throwing it to Naruto with these words. "Hold on to Taimat's fang bro. While I take can of this pompous ass."

Smirking Jason got into a stance that was not familiar to Naruto and Hotaru, but created a shock to Neji who seen his partner who had a stance similar to it. "You, my opponent, are lucky to be fighting my new martial arts style that I've been working on. The power fist style!" Smirking Neji got into his family taijutsu stance as he prepared to fight. "Just because you know How to fight doesn't mean that you will win. Only fate can decide who will win." "Fate is a broken man's religion." Another battle is about to begin, can the Hyuuga genius defeat Jason, or will his way of life be turned upside down. Only time, and the author, will tell.

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

"Well that's that for this chapter. Now before things get hopping near the end of next month I will be busy going to collage so I may only get, one or two chapter out per month once collage season starts. Also my laptop is in for repairs so chapter will be delayed for a while. Just keep those reviews and ideas coming and I will do my best to please. By the way here are the standing for Naruto's Harem."

Already chosen: Hinata, Female Kyuubi, and one more left to reveal

Voted on so far:

Female Haku: IX

Kurenai: IV

Tsunade: IV

Ino: II

Kin: II

Inuzuka Hana: II

Shizune: II

Ayame: I

Tenten: I

Tayuya: I

Sakura: I

"Haku, Kurenai, Tsunade, Ino, Kin, Hana, and Shizune are in the lead with Hinata, Kyuubi, and one more person about to be revealed! Keep those votes coming and see you when I see you. BYE! Oh and if Tsunade is in the final count I have an idea that I've been bouncing around in my head for her. The voting will end when the final girl I picked comes into the story so keep at it!"


	4. Revised Chapter 4

"Here is the revised version after I was that I messed up a few things. Hope this help some. I was in a hurry to get this out that I forgot to reread it until today. Anyway here it is. Chapter 4; Version 2."

"Regular disclaimer, I feel to lazy to re write it."

**Naruto:**

**The Shinobi Tamer**

**Chapter 4:**

**Neji's Revelations And**

**Jason's True Power**

Over at the Hokage Tower, Sarutobi was watching the up coming fight between Naruto's blood brother and the Hyuuga genius thru his viewing globe. (Little power rangers reference there, because it does act like it) Around him a few ANBU were also watching the scene a few waiting for the demon's brother to get his ass kicked At least the ones that thought Naruto was the demon and not it's container. The ones there were told of Kyuubi's innocence but a few didn't believe it.

"I bet a thousand ryu that the brat's brother will get his ass kicked." One ANBU said. "I'll see that bet and raise you a thousand that the kid will play around with that Hyuuga before going beyond his level and defeating him." The two ANBU shook on it while other bets were flying around the room with a few more ANBU coming to watch and bet. The Sandaime just looked on hoping that the Hyuuga family council will see that they are not the most powerful in Konoha.

Back over at the Hyuuga grounds both fighters were ready for a throwdown, each fighting to teach the other a lesson. "I will show you the power of the Hyuuga clan branched family." Jason got out of his stance briefly pulling out a mirror from his vest. Everyone nearby who saw him sweatdroped when he looked into the mirror as if he was looking for something on his head. "What are you doing?" Neji said getting a little pissed. "Just checking to see if my forehead has the words I care written on it, because I don't."

Boy did that piss off Neji; He raced towards the boy with palms of chakra as he started to deliver the Neanderthal's punishment. Or I should say, tried to. Jason danced out of the way of the Hyuuga's palms, his face towards the mirror looking for the words, "I care". The Hyuuga family had their jaws on the ground as Neji was treated like a buffoon while the other's looking on laughed their collective Asses off at the three stooges like scene. After a while Jason jumped away from Neji's assault putting back his mirror. "I don't see why you think I care about those sorts of things." He went back into his new stance as he waited for Neji. "Ready to fight, White eyes?"

Neji calmed down before getting back into his stance and said only one word. "Come." Jason grinned before racing to meet the Hyuuga. As soon as Jason was close enough to him he threw a right hook at Neji; which was pushed towards the Hyuuga's right before a backwards roundhouse kick came flying at him. Neji leaned back to avoid the kick before a knee hit him in the gut sending him backwards a few feet. The genius used the force to wind up his legs before springing forward, his palms flying. Almost all of his attacks were pushed away from the recipient or used to add more attacking power to Jason's strikes as he twisted with the blow to land one of his own.

Over at the spectator area, Hiashi was asking Naruto a few questions about Jason. "Why is your friend fighting Neji?" Naruto looked into the man's eyes and saw absolutely no hatred towards him or his brother, just curiosity. "What else," Naruto looked back at the fight, "To help him learn." "Learn?" Hinata asked while she looked at her crush with a slight blush on her face. "L-learn what, n-n-Naturo-kun?" "What the world is truly like." Thought that gave them an answer it created even more questions. "And he'll learn it," Naruto said with a small smile, "thru this fight."

Back over at the fight, both opponents were a few feet away from each other, not even breathing hard. "You're a good fighter," Jason said in his new beginning stance, "It's an honor to throwdown with you. But why don't we stop warming up?" Every one's eyes went wide as he said this with the exception of Neji who just smirked. "That is a good idea." Neji closed his eyes and veins started popping up around his eyes, when he opened them the Byakugan was active. "Your in the field of my divination." With that his stance changed into something different.

Every Hyuuga instantly gasped as they heard this, but things were about to get even crazier. "Hakkeshou: Rokujuu Yonshou!" Hiashi heard this and said only one thing that surprised any Hyuuga near him, "He's screwed." Neji twisted around on his left foot while dragging his right foot on the ground lightly shouting out, "Two Hands!" At that same moment Jason also moved his right foot behind his left and brought both arms up to defend, but it was to late to stop the attack. "Four Hands," each attack on Jason crashed onto Jason's body while releasing chakra that played havoc on his insides.

"Eight Hands, Sixteen Hands, Thirty-Two Hands, Sixty-Four Hands!" With that last yell Neji threw Jason in the air, diagonally before the poor fellow landed hard on the ground rolling to a stop. "It's over." Neji said with a sadistic smirk on his face. Hiashi was shocked that a branched member has surpassed the main house; A near by Main member was about to perform the half ram seal but stopped by one word. "Don't." The Hyuuga stopped and looked towards Hinata who had her bloodline limit activated, determination in her eyes for the first time. "He is not down yet."

Neji heard this wild proclamation and turned to meet Hinata's eyes. "Forgive me Hinata-sama but I believe that you are mistaken." From behind him someone spoke, "No, you're wrong you bastard," Neji's eyes went wide as he saw behind him, thru his still active Byakugan, Jason getting up with only a little blood trailing down from his lips, "But that did hurt like a mother fucker!" Neji, hell all of the Hyuuga family was surprised at what they were seeing. A boy, barley a few years older then Neji, with absolutely no skills in ninjitsu (Or so it seemed), survived one of their clans most powerful attacks with barley any scratches. Sure their were small black spots where Neji hit his tenketsu, but coming out of that attack with out any damage was beyond belief!

"You should be proud of your self, Neji." Neji shook himself out of his stupor before turning around to meet Jason head on with his eyes. "Why should I be, your tenketsu are closed. You will not be able to use chakra." Meeting Neji's smirk with his own he whipped the blood from his mouth with his thumb and looked at it. "Well for one you're the second person in eight years to make me draw blood, the first being my blood brother, Naruto, with the help of his "Friend" so to speak." Every one their, old enough to remember the Kyuubi attack except for the two renamons, guilmon, and Hotaru looked at Naruto with eyes full of surprise before Jason went on. "And second you're the first human to make me open my second gate."

Every ninja near by that heard this gasped with shock at this proclamation. Jason just ignored the intakes of breath as he began to open his gates, his wrists crossed in front of his face, backs of his hands facing each other, eyes closed in concentration legs spread out level with the shoulders. Hiashi and Hinata looked at Jason then Naruto, but before they could ask a question Naruto answered for them. "Nii-san is not talking about the eight inner gates, but something entirely different. While our eight inner gates regulate chakra, His gates actually hold back his full potential of power." The Hyuuga's eyes went wide with that, eight gates that hold back a person's potential? "Only his family has them and can only be first opened by obtaining certain requirements. The first seven are named after the seven virtues."

Before they could inquire further the ground beneath they began to shake a bit. Over at the stalled fight Jason was slowly creating a blue aura around him, the ground cracking beneath his feet, small pebbles and debris floated up from the ground only to be broken apart by the small electrical strikes from the conflicting atmosphere. "Open first gate VALOR!" Instantly Jason threw his hands to his sides, fist clenched while his aura changed to a crimson color, as his eyes became a mix of brown and red along with his hair, which now had an one inch stripe of crimson going from the front of his scalp to the back right down the middle. "Now the second gate, GENEROSITY!" Deep gold swirled in with the crimson, gold also joining in with crimson in his eyes, and a stripe of gold forming on the left side of the crimson stripe with a little brown between them.

Every Hyuuga with their Byakugan active had to shut them off for fear of being blinded by the bright chakra. Imagine their surprise when they saw that the aura of power was still visible to the regular eye. Jason smirked wide as he went into his normal stance. Left leg in front of his right spread wide, hands rolled into fists, right fist hovering near his jaw, left fist about a foot in front of his right. "Let's finish this." Neji growled at the stubborn Neanderthal who would not just give up and charged at him with all of his speed, palm shooting towards the chest full of chakra ready to kill. Just as he hit, his palm went thru Jason body like it was a hologram.

Neji skidded to a stop and turned around just in time to see the image fade. "A bushin?" Jason appeared behind Neji with his back to him and said only one thing. "Afterimage." Turning around quickly to his right, Neji tried to get a hit on the tri colored boy but got an elbow to the face for his troubles. He went for an unscheduled flight before hitting the ground and skidding to a stop. He kicked back up and seeing Jason race towards him like a quarterback, He threw his palm out in hope of catching him while he was running towards him. Jason twisted around the palm strike before placing his right hand on Neji's right shoulder and used it to lift him self up enough to slam another elbow strike on his head.

Neji stumbled forward before kicking towards the tri haired teen with his left foot. Jason disappeared just milliseconds before it hit and was in front of the Hyuuga throwing out a fist towards the boy. Before it hit Neji gave a small smirk making Jason raise an eyebrow in confusion. When it was barely an inch from his body, Neji's chakra was suddenly pushed out from his body cocooning him in an energy field halting the fist aimed at his head. "Hakkeshou: Kaiten" the Hyuuga genius cried out just before spinning like a top making his chakra flare out into a bubble pushing the Kimball fighter back with the same amount of power that was behind his fist.

Grinning his teeth, Jason pulled his legs towards his chest before back flipping a few times to slow him down and to allow him to land on his feet, creating little grooves in the ground. Neji smirked from the middle of a smoking five-foot crater that saw smoking from the speed needed to make the chakra shield. "Just give up, you can't win." Hiashi watched in wide-eyed amazement as a branched member of his family recreated the main family's secret art, with out any help from anyone. Jason sat up as he smirked a bit. "A shield technique, eh. Not bad." Jason smirked before getting into an Olympic runner like stance. "Let's see how powerful it is."

Jason shot towards Neji at full speed, just before he was near enough for the Kaiten to be used against him; he jumped up into the air twirling around to his left, arms crossed tight to his chest looking like a small twister. "Spinning Dragon Kick!" Instantly the spinning teen shot his left leg out tripling the power of his kick with the spin, A Japanese type dragon's head covered his foot with the body trailing behind it. Neji barely had any time to use his Kaiten but was able to slow the kick enough with his chakra before spinning. Instead of Jason flying off like team rocket, the triple powered kick was actually combating the shield, making the Hyuuga who knew how powerful the shield was, drop their jaws into the dirt.

The conflicting energies became so fierce that after a while they couldn't take anymore and exploded, sending Jason flying and Neji smashing into the ground. Jason quickly steadied himself just before he hit the ground and skidded, his right hand keeping him up right created it's own little pathways in the dirt. Neji painfully sat up with his back screaming from the hard hit. "Your about to run out of energy aren't you?" Jason asked a tired Neji. Surprisingly to the people that knew him he smiled wide as this was the first time someone was pushing him to the very edge of his limits. At the beginning of this fight his rage and anger towards the main Hyuuga family was about to drown him, but some how this Neanderthal. 'No,' he thought, 'this warrior,' Not only help drain his anger towards his family, but also showed him and his family that there were more powerful being their there family in this and other worlds.

Now he was smiling at the prospect for having someone to weight his power, strength and ability against that was not in his family. "That is true but I'm not about to give up." Jason began smiling with the other warrior as he went into another power up mode, his right fist pointed to the ground, left hand holding his right arm between the wrist and elbow, "I too am starting to weaken, not only from the strain of fighting you but also, from the strain of holding open my first two gates." Neji smile went into a smirk as he prepared for another attack, "Want to give my family the ending they will never forget?" Neji said, the foreign word, Family, tasting strange on his lips after it's long misuse. "Sounds good to me." Jason raised his right arm until it was strait out in front of him, closing his eyes in concentration. Four streams of wind like energy started to gather from a foot behind Jason's right shoulder over his arm forming a double-banded helix that all connected in front of the closed fist between the middle and ring fingers.

The tentacles of energy began spinning so fast that it looked like a tornado of gold and crimson. Letting go of his right arm with his left hand and snapping his eyes wide open Jason cried out, "Shocking Dragon Bullet!" The tornado of energy transformed into an Asian Lung dragon of with crimson and gold scales, gold silted eyes, and sharp teeth. It's head, neck and body, over lapped Jason's arm with its feather like tail going past his shoulder about a foot or so. Neji stepped back a few feet when he saw the dragon appearing, his eyes wide in astonishment. "What is that?" "This," Jason said smirking a bit, "It my shocking dragon bullet, based on a show I like to watch from time to time back home. I just perfected it, so let's see how powerful it is." He started running forward a bit, gaining speed as he raced towards his opponent.

Neji knew that if that thing hit he would be in big trouble just from the size of it, just as Jason got a few feet from him he started his Kaiten again in hopes of stopping that monster of an attack from hitting him. As the attacks hit a loud sonic boom sounded out thru the entire village making people a bit deaf from its loudness. Dragon fought Shield as Jason began to show cuts that appeared all around his body from the forces of the two different powerful energies. All the Hyuuga's could not believe the power that this one kid was showing right now, and it was only the tip of the ice burg according to Naruto who at that moment was talking to Kyuubi. (Thought I forgot her huh?) 'Nii-san is kicking ass right now huh Kyuu-chan?' _'His power is far greater then even the three tailed demon, maybe the four tailed one." _She thought in her cage as she watched the battle thru her kit's eyes,_ "But he still has yet to unlock he full potential. It will be interesting to watch his grow over the next few years.'_

Naruto and Kyuubi were shaken out of their thoughts when the sounds of cracking glass rang out thru the grounds. "Look!" One Hyuuga said as they saw the ultimate defense of their family beginning to break. With a loud war cry Jason pushed thru the last shreds of power that Neji had and busted, no shattered the dome of energy before connecting to the poor Hyuuga's body, making him fly into a tree that cracked from the force of the body hitting it's trunk. Jason stood where he delivered that attack Cut and burses from the atmosphere that the two created from their attack. His right arm that got the worst of it, hanging limp in front of his slumped upper body, blood dripping from the multiple cuts that was dotted up and down it. His hair and eyes went back to its normal dark brown, his aura receding back into his body. With a tired smile he said only one thing that heard thru out the complex.

"It still needs some work, I guess." That caused some of the people to face fault while other's that were not affected his 'off the wall' comment went racing towards the fighters. Naruto shouting out to the world how great and powerful his brother was, Hotaru scolding Jason for making her worry, while their digimon, who dedigivolved, was looking over the other fighter. The only people who did not race towards them were Hinata, her father, and the Hyuuga family council. Said council was behind the Head of the household and his heir with their jaws on the ground from the power they just saw. Hinata was skeptical about who she should go to help, her cousin, or a complete stranger that just fought for her honor. Hiashi saw his daughters conflicting emotions and laid a hand lightly on her shoulders. She jumped a bit from the touch before looking towards her father cautiously hoping he wasn't angry.

What she saw surprised her; Her father was smiling like he use to before her mother died. "Go to where your heart says to go, hime-chan." He said, as her eyes widen from the reuse of her father's old nickname for her. Smiling a small smile she nodded her head before racing towards Jason who was leaning on his brother and another Hyuuga at the moment. "I need some help over here," Hotaru said as she begins to treat to two wounded warriors, "My first aid can only help them so far." "I have some ointments that could help." Hinata said as she and Angewomon make a U-turn back into the house and towards her room. Hiashi looked over as both the main house and the branched house helped each other with the wounded warriors and thought only one thing, 'This is good, this is good.' And with that went to help the blood brother of Naruto who was the son of an old friend of his, Arashi Kazama, The fourth Hokage.

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

"Here we are yet again, well I guess you would like to see who is in the top seven yet again. Well here is a revised version after a few Reviews."

1. Female Haku: XIII

2. Tsunade: XI

3. Kurenai: VII

4. Inuzuka Hana: IV

5. Shizune: IV

6. Kin: IV

7. Tenten: IV

8. Ino IV

"And here we are right now With Haku in first, Tsunade a hair behind her, Kurenai sniffing Tsunade's butt, and Hana, Shizune, kin and Ten-Ten fighting for forth with Ino


	5. Chapter 3 and 4 Epilogue

"All right people I need some help. I'm having a little bit of writers block and am in need of assistance. I was going to give Naruto a bloodline limit or something of the like but I'm stumped at what to give him. Should I give him a Sharingan, his own bloodline of my making, a combined bloodline with the Sharingan or something similar to it? I need major help, so please give me suggestions or what you think Naruto's bloodline should be. In other words, HEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLP? And just so that they people in do not delete this, their will be a little Epilogue to the last chapter. Enjoy!"

"I'm getting tired of writing this disclaimer. I mean who reads them. (Sigh) I don't own Naruto, Digimon season 3, Megaman: NT Warrior, and other that appear here."

Naruto

Shinobi Tamer

Chapter 3 and 4 Epilogue

Deep inside the Digital world a DemiDevimon, that escaped the massacre of its comrades in its double mission, first to follow the LadyDevimon that was sent to attack Angewomon and second to report if it was a success or not. After its long trip from the portal to his master's lair he bowed in front of the powerful digimon as he told about what happened. The digimon, hidden in the shadows of the castle with only blood red eyes showing, smashed his glass at hearing another tamer has just been awoken. "How did this happen!" He shouted out throwing the glass of red liquid away from him.

DemiDevimon skirted out of the way of the flying shards as they bounced from the wall behind him. "I'm sorry for the bad news your evilness, but the tamer of the triple crest was there along with the child who was the crest's owner." The mastermind leaned back into his throne as he pondered this new development. 'This will take more planning to destroy those digi-brats. The closer they come to completing their group the closer my destruction will be.' Soon he began giving out orders, "Find the last crest and its connected digimon. If we stop this last one, we will not only stop the completion of the tamers but also allow us more time to finish them off," The digimon's voice lowered until it became as menacing as a king cobra's hiss, "For good."

The DemiDevimon jumped up and faced a huge crowd of hidden digimon before shouting to them, "Long live the Master!" All of the minions began shouting at the top of their lungs chanting the same thing they were told. The Master Digimon chuckled evilly as he saw his army of virus digimon chanting for him making his power, and ego (A little sarcasm there), grow exponentially. 'Soon my plan for world conquest in this world and the other two will be complete.'

DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41

"Well that's that, a little taste of what's to come along with a cry for help. And with that here is the standing for Naruto's Harem."

1. Female Haku: XIII

2. Tsunade: XI

3. Kurenai: VII

4. Inuzuka Hana: IV

5. Shizune: IV

6. Kin: IV

7. Tenten: IV

8. Ino: IV

"Not much change from the last chapter. Any of you that have NOT, reviewed and voted please do so because I need help with this story. With that, Good night and Good luck."


	6. Chapter 5

"I seem to be moving these out like a production factory. I guess I finally found something to keep my attention on. Oh well, whatever the reason for this I'm betting that you're very glad for this. I only hope that it will continue for a while longer, who knows. Anyway thank you every one who has reviewed for the last chapter. And also for any suggestions you gave me. Also Kyuubi is calling Naruto kit for a reason, you'll see later on during the one-month break between the second and third chunin exam. But enough of this, LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

"Usual disclaimer, I'm tired of writing it."

**Naruto:**

**Shinobi Tamer**

**Chapter 5**

**Kyuubi's Hidden Story**

**And Naruto's Hidden Past,**

In the main room of the Main Hyuuga family, our combatants from the last chapter were licking their wounds from the war like battle. Thankfully none of the wounds had required the emergency room and only required a few Shosen Jutsu to get them back on their feet. Hiashi watched as Jason was mothered by Hotaru and Rei, while Naruto was mothered by Hinata and Rena but with a lot of blushing and stuttering on Hinata's part. His nephew, Neji, Was also getting mothered by not only his mother but also by a few main family members that were amazed by the fight. "Naruto," Hiashi started, "You said you saved my daughter from some of those demons, Am I right?"

Jason cut Naruto off before he spoke, "First off, the 'Demons' as you called them are actually digimon, Digital monsters from another world inside computers." "And second?" Hiashi asks. "I also want to hear this." Jason said with a smile making everyone face fault at the stupidity of what he said. After they got up right Naruto began his story. "Well it was only a few weeks after I meet Renamon and I really didn't know anything about being a tamer." "A tamer?" Neji asked as he joined the others behind Hinata, Yet again Jason answered again. "A Digimon Tamer is a person that, in a sense 'tames' a digimon in other words they become partners."

"Anything else we should know before Naruto continues?" Hiashi asks again wondering when Naruto will get to the part of how he saved his daughter. "Well they are seven different main levels of digimon, three different attributes, and multiple types of digimon. Like Angewomon, She's an ultimate level; holy angel type digimon, me and my bro's renamons are rookie level, fox type digimon, while Gigimon there is an in-training level lesser type digimon. And that about it for now." After Jason's little digimon class Naruto got back to his story telling. "Well me and Rena were at one of the training grounds outside the village with Rena helping me with my taijutsu when we heard a scream from a near by training ground."

Renamon nodded her head as she remembered her first time to fight a digimon with her partner. "I remember when we first got their, we saw little Hinata crawling away from an Ogermon while Neji was knocked out cold slumping on a near by tree with a little blood coming down his head." "What a minuet," One of the councilmen said who was supportive of Naruto, "What is this ogermon?" "I got this one bro." Jason said as he pulled out his D-power and turned on the holographic encyclopedia of digimon. After a few second of searching he brought up an image of an ogermon that was big enough to see. "T-t-that's looks l-l-like something out of a st-st-story."

"Most are Hinata, but all digimon are made from data from computer. And the only people who can fight them are digimon tamers and their partners. But mainly just digimon." Hiashi got a little confused at what Jason said. "What do you mean, only tamers and their partners can fight them?" "Well," Jason began, "Usually only digimon can fight other digimon, and if they have a partner they can digimodify them to help them gain more power but only briefly, using these." Jason reached for his tamer deck and brought it out before laying it on the table and spreading it like a card hand.

"Cards like these are used by tamers to power-up their partners and give them a better chance at defeating any evil digimon. Also if a person, like me and my gang, are able to fight digimon them we are given a little more power to help our partners and as they grow in strength, we do to and vise versa." Jason picked his cards up before shuffling them and putting them up. "Back to you bro." "About time." Naruto said before clearing his throat and returning to his story. "Anyway we just got there when the digimon was about to slam his bone club onto Hinata, Thankfully Rena was able to save her before it hit." Naruto began his extravagant story about how him and Rena saved Hinata and Neji from the digimon and when it was all said and done everyone at least giggled or chuckled a few times.

After a while Hinata remembered what Jason said to Neji. "K-k-kimball-san." "Jason please, no honorifics with me." "W-w-when you said that N-n-naruto-kun was the only person to g-g-get a hit on y-y-you with his f-f-friend, who w-w-were you t-talking about?" Instantly naruto went a ghostly pale and began to shiver almost uncontrollably. Hotaru pulled the shaking boy into her lab and hugged him whispering soft loving, calm words to him in hopes of calming him down. "Bro," Jason began looking towards the person he thinks of as a brother with sad eyes, "She needs to know." "B-b-but s-s-she m-m-may h-h-hate m-m-m-me." He stuttered as he held Hotaru like a lifeline. "I bet her father already knows what we're talking about," He looked into Hiashi's eyes as the head of the Hyuuga family nodded his head in confirmation before looking back at his brother, "Both of them may be able to help her."

Nodding his head slowly he kept his head in the crook of Horatu's neck not wanting to see the looks of hatred in their eyes once they knew. Getting the okay from naruto Jason took a deep breath before beginning the story. "Before I say anything I want both you, Hinata and Neji to promise me on your word to not repeat a word I'm about to say to ANYONE with out naruto permission," Jason's soft brown eyes turned a menacing electric blue as he turned to the two Hyuuga kids. Both of them instantly froze at not only the coldness of his voice that that was three times Hiashi's but the stare was four times the Hyuuga headman's glare. They quickly nodded hoping not to gain the wrath of the teen. Closing his eyes he placed his knees on the table before folding his hands together and laying his forehead on them. "I bet you know about the Kyuubi but what you do not know is the true story of what happened before, during, and after it."

Hiashi and the other adults their already knew about naruto being Kyuubi's container but when they heard this they knew that their was more to the story. "What is not known was that she was forced to attack Konoha. A man with long black hair, white skin, and gold silted eyes used a chakra binding jutsu to hold her down while he killed her mate and three month old kits right in front of her." The woman who had not heard of this story instantly gasped and moved their hands towards their mouth while the men paled at hearing the horror the Kyuubi went thru. "The man, who was named Orochimaru, was not done yet. Sense Kyuubi wasn't going to give her power to the man that killed her family he decided to use her rage for his benefit. Using a seal that double maybe even triple her rage he raced towards Konoha after releasing Kyuubi who had lost all rational thought."

Every one who wondered why the Kyuubi attacked Konoha saw that the story he just told could be why she attacked them, to get revenge for her slain family. "I'm sure you know about the battle afterwards, yes?" at the multitude of nodding heads he continued, "What you, Hinata, and you, Neji do not know, and is a village secret is that the Yondaime didn't defeat her. A demon of her power can't be defeated that easily especially when her rage tripled her power. He summoned the death god in order to seal it in a newborn baby, whose umbilical cord was freshly cut, power and all in hopes of one day that she will return too normal and maybe be released. The child that was used," He turned to the quiet Blondie who waited for them to throw him out, "Was my brother, naruto." Hinata gasped as Neji's jaw went strait into the ground in amazement. "The Hokage wanted the village to treat him like the hero he is, but unfortunately a huge majority does not and they treat him like he is nothing but the lowest of trash."

Naruto waited for Hinata, Neji, or the headman to yell at him and call him a demon, but was surprised when another pair of warm arms circled him and Hinata's head rested on his. Hinata gathered all of her courage after hearing the story and with a blush that made it look like all of her blood rushed to her head as she hugged Naruto. "I-I-I'm sorry that y-y-you had to go thru y-y-your entire life with that p-pain Naruto-k-kun." Jason smiles as he saw the two bonding while inside Naruto's head Kyuubi was jumping around waving flags that her friend, and possible mate, got some more recognition from the village maybe even another future sister-wife. "Hinata." In an instant Hinata jumped away from Naruto doubling her blush as she turned towards Jason, "How would you like to train with me for a while?" This got Neji curious, "May I ask how you train Jason-san?"

Jason tapped his sword that was lying down beside him. "This sword has special seals that regulate the gravity around me and only me. When I train with it I have about twenty times gravity on me with out opening the gates then it doubles or triples depending on what gates I open." That got every one's attention, something that can regulate the gravity around someone. "How does that help?" Hiashi asked. "Well unlike weights I can pump energy into it to activate it and it set's itself to what gravity level will really make me work. It helps build my strength, speed, and energy because I have to use more energy to just walk. In about a month's time may be two, and if she really is motivated, she abilities could double even triple." Hiashi and Neji began to drool at the possibilities "I was able to recreate it, with a lot of blood, sweat, and tears but only twice. Anymore for a while and I could destroy my sword, my family heirloom."

Hiashi wanted his daughter to get stronger but it was not his decision but his daughter's, He only hopes that she would make the right choice. Jason smiled at Hinata's hesitance and said, "Me, Hotaru, Naruto, and our partners have until later tonight to leave, you don't have to make your decision right now but if you want to just come over to Naruto's house around five then after a while we'll leave for about a week." Hinata was scared that whatever decision she made would bring her father's wrath down apone her. Jason slapped his knees before getting up, "Well me and my gang have to get going, the old man Hokage want to talk with you about something bro." Naruto tilted his head to the side cutely making Hinata giggle a bit, "What does he want?" "Something about your birth family, I think." Before that sentence was finished the fox boy was up and out of the door faster then the Fourth Hokage during a battle. Hotaru sighed before rising up herself. "We better go after him before he hurts himself." "Agree." Jason swung Hotaru into a bridal carry, making her squeal before saying, "Sorry to eat and run but we need to go after him."

Doing his impression of an old cartoon character he said, "Exit stage left," and shot out of the house in a flash of crimson. The two renamons set their tea down that they asked for, got up, and bowed to their hosts, "Forgive our partner's rudeness, but we need to go," Rena said before she disappeared into some shadows to do her shadow walk. "We need to go gilly," Rei said. Gilly was being pampered by a few maids that thought gilly was too cute for words and gave him some bread to chew on while they petted and cuddled him. Said maids pouted a bit when he had to go but if they heard right they would be back pretty often. Gigimon ate the last loaf of bread that was a big as his whole body in one gulp before jumping into Rei's arms and shadow walking out of their. Hinata was still sitting where she was with Angewomon to her left who had her facemask on the table with an empty plate of food that was given to her when they got in.

Hiashi noticed his daughter's nervousness and decided to show her that he would support any decision she made. Getting up and placing his hand on Hinata's shoulder, who jumped a bit before looking up at her father's eyes, "Whatever choice you make I will be behind you with it all the way." Hinata was surprised at what he said but went back to thinking before excusing herself and going into another garden to think about what she should do.

Over at the Hokage tower, Sarutobi was waiting for Naruto to come to talk about his family when, speak of the devil, Naruto came charging in acting like a bull in a china shop jumping up and down asking the old man what he knew about his family. "Slow down Naruto; let's wait for your friends." Just after he said that, Jason and Hotaru came thru the window with the digimon right behind them in the shadows. After sitting down where ever they wanted the Sandaime began speaking. "Now Naruto I never told you about your parents because your father wanted to wait until you were powerful enough to defend yourself from his numerous enemies that he gained from the last silent war between the villages." Taking an envelope from his sleeve he handed it to Naruto with a sad smile. "This will tell you everything."

With a shaky hand, Naruto took the letter and opened it with all of his friends looking over his shoulder. The faded old letter was sealed with a wax seal that Naruto opened with a kunai and read what it contained.

Dear Naruto;

I am Arashi Kazama, The fourth Hokage, also the person that sealed the Kyuubi in you, which I'm sure the old man told you about. (All the people reading it chuckled a bit at that) I write with a heavy heart that I will not be able to watch you grow up to be the hero I'm hoping the village will treat you. Thought, in my last words I did ask for you to be treated as one, I know that people in grief will point fingers at anyone to relieve the pain in their hearts. Thought I wanted your Mother, Kagome Uchiha Kazama, to be with you while you're growing up, but the medic-nins have said that she might not make it thru child birth, just know that she loved you with all of her heart. I know that the Kyuubi is attacking Konoha against her will, or we are being framed for something that devastated her. If she is back to normal I want you to ask the old man to make a summoning seal so that she will be allowed to appear in the real world when either of you please too. Also give him the other note in the envelope, it will ask him to give you the keys to the Kazama manor along with giving you access to our clan's money. In the manor are scrolls containing information to both I and your mother's blood lines. And now, (At this points some of the ink is blurred by what looks to be tears) I end this with a lighter yet heaver heart and only hope that we all get thru this. Good bye, my son and I wish you luck for the future.

Yondaime Hokage;

Arashi Kazama

At the end of the letter Naruto had tears of sadness and joy streaming down his face. His friends that read along with him also had their own tears in their eyes. After a while the fox boy gave the second letter to Sarutobi who broke the seal and read thru it before sighting with a heavy heart. "Naruto, do you want the summoning seal for Kyuubi?" Said boy was too chocked up to speak but nodded his head in confirmation. "After we are done," The old man said, "I will give you the keys to your father's manor and, if you want, you can move in if you want to be closer to him." Wiping his tears away Naruto said, "I'll do just that, Sandaime-jijisan, I want to honor his memory."

Getting up the Sandaime ushered Naruto into another room to begin the sealing process while every one followed except for Hotaru and Jason. "So, bro finally knows who his birth parents are." Jason spoke while lightly squeezing his beloved's hand. Nodding her head Hotaru replied with, "After all the crap he's been thru he deserves to know, plus he starting to get recognized not as Kyuubi but as his own self." Jason nodded his head for a bit before chuckling a bit. Hotaru looked at her boyfriend like he was losing his mind. "The fortune teller was right," He looked at Hotaru before going on, "We are living in interesting times. And this party is just getting started, for Naruto." Hotaru nodded her head again before looking back towards the door Naruto went thru. "And things are going to change both for the better and the worst, but one things not going to." Jason tilted his head to the side wondering what she was talking about. "What do you mean Hot-chan?" Leaning into her true love's arm she looked up thru her bangs towards Jason's eyes making herself look exotic in the boy's eyes, "We aren't going to change, love."

Jason just blushed while smiling widely before twisting Hotaru into his chest and all but smashing their lips together, the boy's hands rubbing up and down his girl's back while she had her arms around Jason's neck running her fingers thru his hair. Their lips were mashed together so tightly that is was hard to tell them apart, while their tongues danced in their mouths Jason tasting Hotaru's strawberry lips as Hotaru tasted Jason favored drink, Dublin Dr. Pepper, in his mouth. Hotaru pulled back, her eyes half closed as her cheeks were stained red from the passion that ran thru them. "I need you." She softly moaned out. Jason was tempted to take her here and now but knew that his brother might come in as them were busy. "Later love, my brother needs us now."

Hotaru moaned out her displeasure but knew that her future little brother-in-law needed them more then her needing pleasure. After they gave each other one final heated kiss they fixed themselves up before walking thru the same door Naruto went thru to let Kyuubi out of her prison, Jason wondering what the future holds, and Hotaru wondering what she will do to Jason tonight.

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

"Another chapter up and done thought it is a bummer that there were only a few reviews to the last chapter along with epilogue. Come one people, if there is something you want me to change about my story them tell me what I should change. Also the Shocking Dragon Bullet may not be shown until around the Wave country story or the Chunin exam story, it still needs some work. Anyway here are the first seven characters for Naruto's harem."

**1. Female Haku: XV**

**2. Tsunade: XII**

**3. Kurenai: VII**

**4. Kin: VI**

**5. Inuzuka Hana: V**

**6. Tenten: V**

**7. Ino: V**

"Keep on voting and reviewing people, my vote won't come until around the start of the Chunin exams so keep those ideas and votes coming. Until next time people, JA NE!"


	7. Chapter 6

"Well every one looks like my story is getting some pretty rave reviews, I have over sixty reviews so far and more to come I Hope. Now Kyuubi will be more into the story then before with her being able to come out of her prison. The consequences of her being out will be shown during these next chapters little by little. Thank you everyone who has reviewed, voted, and given me ideas. Also as a warning I'm outing in another little of an anime in my story. I'm sure we all know about the springs of sorrow from Ranma ½, but only a digital version. The recipient of the curse will not be a water magnet but it will provide a bit of comedy here, But for now, ON WITH THE STORY!"

"Usual disclaimer, don't feel like writing it."

Naruto:

Shinobi Tamer

Chapter 6:

Family Bloodlines Revealed

Hinata's Choice

After about two hours of making the summoning seal and tweaking the seal a bit, Naruto, his brother and his girlfriend were in front of the Kazama manor looking over the lush cut grass, and clean four story mansion. "This is your father's manor!" Jason said his jaw on the ground and eyes as wide as plates. Hotaru was besides a red headed sixteen-year-old who had a body that was similar to a martial artist or an Olympic swimmer that was a little thin but didn't look like you could snap her like a twig while her skin was a creamy, porcine like with no flaws what so ever on it.. She was almost as tall as Jason's five foot, ten inches frame by a few inches. For you perverts her bust size thought average was a little big for her frame while her long wavy hair that reached the middle of her back was tied up in a high pony tail except for her bangs that framed her face. Her eyes were a light red near pink that weld the pool of wisdom from ages gone by.

"That's pretty big." The red haired teen said as her crimson kimono with a low cut V, showing her generous bust size for the whole world to see, while the bottom of the kimono was cut an inch above her knee showing off her long pale legs while enhancing her curves that made an S look strait. "Well Kyu, how does it feel to finally be able to stretch your legs?" The humanoid fox stretched her lithe body making Naruto's nose bleed a little but surprisingly not affecting Jason, probably under the threat of death from Hotaru. "It feels good. Probably will take me a while to transform into my other two forms but this will do."

Feeling a little mischievous, Kyuubi pulled the blushing slightly bleeding boy to her chest while whispering in his ear sexually with her full ruby red lips. "Thank you for releasing me, Naruto-sama." This caused the poor (?) boy to pass out over the mental images his mind was being bombarded with. The rest of the gang slapped their foreheads while Kyuubi made a sheepish grin making the small whisker mark on her cheeks crinkle up a bit. "Ooops." After waking up the boy they finally got inside every one's eyes widened even more while Naruto just sighed, "I don't have time for this." Creating a few shadow clones he ordered them to map out the place while they tried to find the library that had scrolls to the fox boy's bloodlines.

The library was about as large as a big city's library, filled to the brim with scrolls, books, manuals, and other things that was collected over the years by the Kazama family. Looking from their spot at the entrance to the library they saw, in front of them, a normal sized cabinet that read "Kazama bloodlines and techniques" across the double doors that an intriguing seal where the two doors meet. "Finally!" Jason cried out as he raced towards the cabinet and grabbed the door handles to open them. A soft hiss was heard as Jason grabbed the handles as said handles began to glow red that brightened by the second. Soon Jason's happy and relived face changed to a surprised and pained one and his own hands began to glow. He jumped back as if struck by lightning and began running around in circles waving his new red sausage like hands shouting at the top of his lungs, "Ay yiyiyiyiyi! HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT!" Every one of the people watching sweat dropped the scene wondering if he was sane.

Kyuubi leaned towards Hotaru's ear and whispered, "What did you see in him Hotaru?" With a tired sigh she just shrugged her shoulders before asking the kitsune to cool down her boyfriend's hands. With a slight nod said kitsune made a few seal before saying, "Suiton: Teppōdama," using it at low power to make sure nothing else gets wet except the recipient and where he was standing. Looking like a drowned rat, Jason spit some water out that got caught in his mouth before glaring at the trio wanting to incinerate them where they stood. "Thanks." Kyuubi raised an eye brow when she saw that the boy that she fired a water jutsu at was changed into a girl version of himself.

"So I finely get to see your digital curse up close and personal, huh?" the fox demon said as Jason dried out his, I mean her clothes. "Yeah, some shmuck decided that a digital version of Ranma ½'s water curse would be fun and, somehow, created a version of it, thankfully with out the water magnet part." After getting a few good chuckles at his big brother's, now sister's, expanse Naruto placed his hands on the cabinets door handles without burning himself making Hotaru go into her scientist's mode, "It seems that only member's of Naruto's family can open, made like those seals that you said you placed on your den before you were attacked by the snake pedophile." "I told you that man was very smart." Referring to Naruto's father

Wishing that he knew his father a little more Naruto flung open the doors before drooling at what he saw. In front of the group were at least fifty or more scrolls that, supposedly, talked about what his bloodlines could do and techniques created from the bloodlines. "I'm in heaven." The fox boy moaned out as he slowly reached for a scroll. Taking the single scroll he broke the seal holding it tightly in a cylinder and unraveled it before gasping at what he read. "What's up bro?" Jason inquired as he picked up another scroll to read. "This is from okaa-san." In a flash every one gathered around him and began looking over the scroll. Pointing to the date written on the top Jason said, "This was just before you were born bro, your mom may have know that she wasn't going to make it and left this for you."

They all looked over the scroll while either Rei, Rena, their partners, or Kyuubi pointed out a few things. "So the top three shelves have scrolls related to your bloodlines." Rena pointed out while taking some of the scrolls and putting them in some duffle bags they got before they came here, with each shelf in a different bag. "While these have regular clan information," Kyuubi saw while handled that shelf she got a little curious and opened one of them before blushing madly, "Oh, my!" Jason looked up from reading the scroll wandering what got the old fox redder then a tomato. "What up?" The fox rolled it up before fanning herself with it. Sense the group never saw Kyuubi like this their curiosity went off the charts. Again the water changing teen asked, "What up?"

Not trusting her voice to well, Kyuubi unrolled the scroll before showing them what got her blushing redder then a ruby. A loud cry of, "WHAT!" was heard thru out the whole village even as far as Sunagakure and the land of waves heard them. The Sandaime looked up from the bane of his work when he heard them. "They must have found out about the marriage conditions of his family." Back at the mansion Naruto was on the ground; hyperventilating while Jason, Hotaru, and the digimon had their jaws on the ground. "Your family can practice polygamy?" Kyuubi calmed them all down with one thing.

"Could be worst." Naruto was instantly in her face shouting out, "HOW could it be WORST?" "It could be required." Back over with the Hokage he instantly remembered something he needed to tell Naruto, "I forgot to tell him the law that if any major clam somehow gets exterminated, the one's who are still alive have to make a harem." Back over with the gang they calmed down and restarted getting together scrolls to look over while trying to figure out what was were. After a while Jason looked at her watch and saw the time. "Holy shit! WE only have ten minuets to meet Hinata!" Gathering what they were able to put together they raced off but not before Naruto dispelled his clones.

Racing on the roof tops they reached Naruto's house just in time to meet Hinata who just got to the door with a few bag on her, her digimon no where in sight. "Hey, Hinata-chan!" Sorry we're late!" "Hinata blushed brightly at being called chan while replying, "I-I wasn't w-waiting long N-Naruto-kun." Naruto did his patented fox-like smile, making Hinata blushes even brighter. "Where's angewomon, Hinata?" Jason asks wondering about the digimon. From the duffle bag on her right shoulder a cat pocked her head out of it with a huge smile on. "Right here, Jason," This Gatomon, the champion form of angewomon, different from others of her kind. Her eyes was a pale lavender like her partners, while the usual purple ear fluffs and spiraling stripe on her tail were hot pink with its gloves on its front paws were still the same as any other Gatomon.

"So," Jason spoke while kneeling close to the cat digimon, "You de-digivolved, huh?" "The trip and the fight really took a lot out of me." Hinata giggled a bit, making Naruto stiffed a bit in shock form how pretty it sounded to him. "Thought Hinabi is allergic to her a bit," She said while trying hard not to laugh at her little sister's fate. "Well," Jason spoke out, "We still have a lot of time before I'm able to open the portal to my world so why don't we get acquainted with each other?" With a multitude of head nodding they went inside with Naruto asking why his brother was different from when she last saw her. Jason just gave off a chuckle as she turned to the setting sun. 'This is going to be fun to watch. Hope you are watching grandfather, because you're going to bust a lung with these people.' Hotaru walked back outside wondering what her boyfriend turned girlfriend was doing. She wrapped her arm around her soul mate laying her head on her partner's shoulder.

"What are you thinking, J-chan?" She asks using her partner's other name when he was a she. "I'm just hoping that bob is watching me at this moment." "He is, and he is proud of you, I know it." She looks a little to her right as she spoke seeing a tall man with dark skin, fading dark brown hair and a bushy moustache with a twinkle in his dark brown eyes nodded his transparent head before disappearing back to where he was. "Your right girl, Thanks for reminding me." Twisting around in her girl's arms she gave Hotaru a big kiss before smiling widely. "Want to go inside right now?" Hotaru nodded her head before walking inside pulling Jason by her arm.

On a near by roof top a silver headed man with a Konoha hita-ate covering his left eye. "So that's sensei's son's blood brother." He chuckle a bit before standing up keeping his eye on the house. "Things are going to get interesting around here, maybe for the better." The wind instantly started to blow as leafs circled the unknown Shinobi like a little twister before he vanished from sight leaving the roof tops like they were, disserted. The future is changing rapidly, and those who are slow to go with it will be left behind like rubble after a flood.

DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41

"We'll that's that. Sorry about the delay and the short chapter. School's got me a little busy as of late, and having a little bit of writer's block added to it is not fun at all. The next chapter will also not be for a while but it will be out. Just need some ideas from you readers. Send them to me it will be most helpful. And now the standing's for Naruto's harem."

1. Female Haku: XIX

2. Tsunade: XVII

3. Kurenai: XI

4. Kin: VIII

5. Ino: VII

6. Inuzuka Hana: VI

7. Tenten: V

"Haku's still in first with Tsunade on her tail with Kurenai right behind her, kin over lapping Ino Hana sniffing Ino's butt and Tenten almost out of the standings. I have decided that when the fifteenth chapter comes out, that will be the end of the voting. It will also be when I reveal the last of the ones that I have chosen for Naruto. So keep them coming and send in your ideas to me. I need them!"


	8. Chapter 7

"Hey guys thanks to those who reviewed my story so far and given me ideas for this chapter and future chapters. Keep them coming and don't stop reading this or any story I've made. I also like to thank Dragon Man 180 for his ideas that he put in his reviews. Also sorry if this is a little late writers block and collage don't mix. By the way I screwed up in the last chapter with who Jason was talking about it's changed a bit so go re read it to Now enough talking lets get it on!!!!! While I do a little dance for getting 100 reviews." (Does his version of the snoopy dance while scatman is playing)

"Regular disclaimer, don't feel like writing it."

Naruto:

Shinobi Tamer

Chapter 7

Surprising Confessions And New Worlds

Hinata sat on the couch staring dumbly from what she just heard. From Jason's curse to how Naruto was now able to summon his demon with one small change in the seal on his stomach and a summoning seal in the form of a tattoo and also that his father was the fourth Hokage. Gatomon was sitting besides her wondering why her tamer was acting like that. After getting her head screwed back on she made the most gorgeous smile Naruto had ever seen. "I'm glad that things are changing for the better for you Naruto-kun."

"Maybe when the old man lets loose about bro's heritage people will stop acting like a burro to him?" Jason spoke out while Hinata tilted her head to the side wondering about the strange word. "What does, burro, mean Jason?" She said not rolling the R's like it was needed for it. "Burro," Jason said rolling the R's a little bit longer then what was required, "It's Spanish for jackass, Hinata." Said girl blushed a bit at hearing that, making Kyuubi laugh a bit for her naiveness (If that's a word), "Girl if language like that was a jutsu then that would be a D or C rank one at best."

"I guess in the thousand of years that you've been alive you pretty much heard about every curse word huh?" "Pretty much, Jason pretty much." Rei, who was sitting on the floor with her back to the walk scratching the tiny gigimon's ears, was wondering something. "How much time to we have partner?" Jason got out his D-power and activated its clock functions, "about an hour and a half before it's fully charged." Naruto slapped his legs and sat up looking over his new and old friends, "How about a snack, don't know about the rest of you but I need it." Jason, who changed back during the little story time nodded his head before looking at the small woman in his lap, "Sounds good to me, you dear?" "A little something to last until dinner will do."

Throwing ideas back a forth about what to have for a snack everyone filed into the kitchen for a little something. Hinata got hung back by Kyuubi who had her hand in the little girl's shoulder. "I need to talk to you for a second." The Hyuuga nodded shyly before telling her partner to go on in after her. After walking outside the red head turned back towards Hinata and asked one simple question. "Do you love Naruto?" The small girl squeaked softly as her face turned redder then a ruby and almost fainted if it wasn't for Kyuubi catching her and shaking her to keep her in the realm of the living.

"What's wrong with loving someone Hinata-chan?" Hinata was a little hesitant to talk to the all mighty Kyuubi about something that was not important but with a little coxing from the vixen she let loose her worries. "It's just that Naruto is so strong, handsome and loving, he could have anyone he wants along with his crush on Sakura, beside her I'm just plain." Kyuubi just stared at the girl before giggling then laughing loudly. Hinata tried to shrink into her coat embarrassed to death. The fox demon calmed down before explaining herself. "Have you ever looked at yourself in the mirror with the new clothes you got today Hinata, your more beautiful then even an angel."

The girl just blushed brighter then a ruby at hearing someone compliment her on her figure when there were others prettier then her. "And here's a little unknown tidbit, his crush on Sakura is only a ruse, he thinks of her as a sister rather then a lover and Sakura knows about that and just acts like she hates him." Hinata was beyond excited she finally had a chance to get Naruto all to herself. "But you have some competition," Hinata tilted her head to the side wondering what Kyuubi was getting at, "My self being one of them and who ever might come about in the future."

That got Hinata's hopes down faster then an elevator. "But that where his heritage comes in." Hinata just kept her head down wondering what she would have to do to gain her crush's love, but what came next just blew her mind. "We can share him." Hinata's head shot up faster then a bullet from a gun and looked at the fox turned human like she grew a second head. "What?" She asked. "His family from the Kazama side practiced polygamy or the religion of multiple wives, so it would be easy to share him. And thanks to my chakra he would be able to please us all." The horny kitsune said with a shit eating smirk.

Hinata blushed so hard that you would think all of the fluids in her body turned to blood and rushed to her head at what she had heard Naruto-kun could do during their wedding night with other girls and fainted strait away. Kyuubi caught her before she hit the ground and smiled sheepishly with a small, "Oooops." She lifted the poor girl up in her arm and was about to take her inside when she heard a noise. She turned around and saw the one person she was wondering about. "Hey girl, what took you so long?" The girl just smirked as she walked towards the kitsune. "Sorry, I wanted to train for a while longer before we went. Also, I'm glad that you're finally out of your prison Kyuubi."

Kyuubi nodded before looking around for something. "Where's Palamon?" The person turned her body enough to show the backpack on her back along with the rookie plant girl digimon softly snoring in a pouch that looked like something that a baby could be carried in. "She's a little tired and wanted to rest a bit before we went to Jason's world." Kyuubi nodded her head before heading for the door. I bet your hungry right?" The girl nodded her head sadly saying, "My mother keeps on thinking that I need to lose more weight then I already have with my training." Well, she is ignorant a little."

Back inside Naruto was walking back to the living room with a platter of sandwiches, Hotaru behind him with some drinks in her hands, and Jason holding one of the many scrolls they got from the Kazama mansion. "Look at what you have hidden in you bro, the ability to handle high speeds with almost no training, a NINTH chakra gate, and the Uchiha Sharingan, for your eyes!" "But I'm worried," Naruto said as he set the platter down, "Won't the bloodlines mutate together or something?" Jason shook his head as he sat down on a chair, grabbed a sandwich and bit into it, "Only if the bloodlines affect the same spot on a body. Plus the mutation is only a one in a million at least."

"Plus if a person with a bloodline marries another person that has a branched version of the same bloodline it will meld together easily to form another bloodline that has the properties of both and maybe none of the weak spots." Everyone turned to the door to see Sakura standing with Kyuubi who had Hinata in her arms. "What happened to her?!" Naruto shouted out as he almost teleported to the Hyuuga heiress. "I just talked to her about something that is no of your concern right now and I went a little overbroad and she fainted." Naruto turned to his sister who was a complete 180 from what she usually was. Her hair which was down to the middle of her back was cut a little above her shoulders making her look a little like a boy with a red cloth tied above her forehead keeping most of her hair out of her face except for the bangs to frame her face.

Her clothes that she wore were exchanged for something more fitted for fighting. She wore hip hugging blue jean shorts with bandages wrapped around her upper right leg to allow her kunai pouch something to grip on and a belt to help hold them up also allowing her to have two pouches to hang on it for extra stuff she may need, armor on her shins to protect them, a dark red toob top the had a four inch midriff, a crimson red vest allowing her to preserve some of her modesty and her Konoha hita-ate was tied to her upper right arm, while her hands were covered with black leather gloves with metal plates on the back of her hands, and small plates between the first and second knuckle on her four fingers to increase the power of her punches.

"Dropping your mask too Sakura?" Sakura nodded her head as she helped the two kitsunes set Hinata on the couch, "I had enough of being a fan girl to that teme, Sasuke." Nodding his head sagely Jason said, "I agree, and no offence to the homosexuals but he is the biggest emo-teme I've ever seen." Reaching for the pouches on her belt, Sakura pulled out a small vile of smelling salts, popped it open, and began to wafer it in front of the fainted girl nose. Taking a big whiff Hinata began sneezing softly, making Naruto blush a bit at how cute the girl looked, and woke up blinking a few times still sneezing.

Looking around a bit she saw a new face that she had never seen before. "Pardon me, but who are you?" Sakura chuckled a bit with the others there before she said, "Don't you remember me Hinata?" The violet eyed girl look a little harder and her eyes went as wide as saucers before asking, "Sakura-chan?" Said girl nodded her head before she went on to explained to the confused girl. "Like Naruto-kun I was also wearing a mask to hid who I really was. Unlike my mask I don't like Sasuke nor any guy like that, only girls, and I'm a lot stronger then I make out to be." Hinata almost went into information overload from everything she just learned today and almost fainted again but was kept from the blissful darkness by Jason who lightly shook her.

"Don't faint on us just yet we still have to get going to the portal a little later and we need you awake to go thru it." Hinata fought with all of her strength to keep awake and succeeded with a little help from the aqua sexual teen. After they ate a few sandwiches, and shooting the breeze for a while it was time. Jason looked at his D-power and saw it was ten minuets before the portal was at full power. "Let's go people time's a wasting." After grabbing their stuff and locking Naruto's house up, they high tailed it towards the cave and went inside.

As they got inside the cave Hinata was looking around it, awe written across her face at the complicated designs that all were pointed to the very back of the cave. The very back of the cave was ten by ten foot flat square surface and smoother then a babies butt. Inside the square was a long line of ruins the shape of a circle that was big enough for it to touch each side of the square. Jason, who was in front of everyone, turned to the gang and asked if the were ready. After getting the go ahead he pulled out his sword and touched the very middle of the square and circle with the tip of the blade. Yet again his aura popped back into existence as the teen began to push energy into the blade then the wall.

Thin light blue lines of energy arched towards the circle of ruins causing them to turn from their black color to the same color as the energy. Feeding more energy into it Jason unlocked his first energy gate turning his light blue aura crimson but when it escaped thru the tip of the blade it was the same light blue color. Soon all the designs on the walls turned the same blue while more revealed themselves on the ground. The signs began to wiggle towards the ruin circle forming a swirling effect as entered the circle faster and faster they spun until it created the same portal that Hotaru, Jason the their digimon came thru earlier that day. The two toned teen sheathed his sword back up again while keeping his power at the same level.

"Let's go people!!!" Jason cried out as the gang began to move into the portal and into the other world Hinata and her digimon were a little frightened to enter the vortex but Kyuubi, who was right behind them, rolled her eyes before saying, "nothing going to happen to you, just get in," pushing the shy girl into the portal with a squeak her digimon on her tail, before turning back to the boy who stuck around to recluse the portal. "See you later." She said before back flipping into it with a giggle. Jason just sighed before walking calming into the wormhole powering down as he did to release the ruins as he passed thru.

The vortex exploded outward into the cave releasing the ruins which flew back to their regular positions and returning back to their regular size, shape and color a waiting for when they will be un-locked again to allow its passengers back into its domain. What will happen when the three get back? Only time will tell that tail when it comes to it. But what is certain is that Konoha and its people will never seen their Genin the same again.

DM41DM41DM41DM41

Finally it took a little under two months to get this done but my writers block has lifted a bit. Sorry about the delay but collage, mixed in with writers block and papers to get done does not exactly make a recipe for stories. But I busted butt and found enough time to finally finish this chapter. The next one might go smoothly but it's hard to say right now, just keep those reviews and comments coming, along with your ideas and maybe I'll get the next one in a little faster as for the Harem results so far Ino has moved up a few ranks in the last few months but people, people, people I need your input on this story what should I add or take away to make it a little better for you that's all I ask but for now this chapter in finished, and to cap this off here are the results for Naruto's harem.

1. Female Haku: XXI

2. Tsunade: XX

3. Ino: XIX

4. Kurenai: XII

5. Kin: X

6. Inuzuka Hana: VII

7. Tenten: VI


	9. Emergancy Note

Dark magician41 walks in with a note in his hands.

"All right people, I'm here to tell you that I will not be able to put anymore chapters for my stories for a while. My laptop needs to get sent to the manufactures thanks to an accident I had that cracked on of the hinges on the computer."

Naruto and his two female counter parts from DM41's stories pop in yelling at the top of their lungs.

"HOW DID THAT HAPPEN YOU BAKA?!?"

DM41 as the decency to blush as he explains himself, "I accidentally made it fall to the ground during one of my classes so I need to take it back to best buy to have them send it in and replace the hinge before it gets worst."

Sasuke from "Card Captor Wicca Naruto" walk in snorting.

"Way to go DM41-baka."

"Quit busting my chops teme," DM41 cries as he shook a fist at Sasuke.

Hinata from "Female Naruto: my way" walk in with sad eyes.

"Why haven't you put another chapter on my and Naru-chan's story yet?"

DM41 sighs as he rubs the back on his neck, "That true Genin bell test is kicking my butt at the moment; any ideas for it will be welcomed form anyone."

Naruto jumps into DM41's face screaming, "What about my story, 'Author's power in a Shinobi World'?!?"

"That one's also kicking my butt, I'm trying to figure out if I want to tell what happened in the fourteen years before you take the first Genin exam in one chapter or spread them out into multiple chapter."

Hotaru from "Saturn's Guardian" walks in also.

"What about my story Author-sama?"

"The first chapter for that one is written in my head but I'm having trouble figuring out if I want to and your past love to have love at first sight kind of thing or evolving love. That kind of thing is a tricky business."

Naruto from "Shinobi Tamer" also walks in with his digimon partner Renamon.

"I hope you didn't lose data for our stories DM41." Tamer Naruto said with a hint in malice.

"Thankfully I did not, but just incase I lose anything thanks to the manufactures I saved both the stories and the reference material for the stories on a memory stick. Your sort by the way is not kicking my butt, but clocked thanks to Writer's Block." DM41 shivers as he said that.

"Anyway Thanks for hanging around and waiting for my stories, it will be about a week or two before I can write again and read you reviews but keep them coming, there my life line while my computer's in the shop. Thanks again!!!"


End file.
